The Sage Of Fairy Tail
by bloodyhound17
Summary: The fourth shinobi war is over but Naruto dies. He is given a second chance at life. Better Summary inside.Story inspired by SoulCreweReaper
1. Chapter 1: Relief

YAAAAHOOOOOO! THIS IS THE HOUND OF THE HOUR BRINGING A NEW CROSSOVER TO TOWN BLOODYHOUND17 COMING TO BRING BLOODSHED TOWARDS YOUR CITY, DEATH IS THE NEW YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

THIS IS A FAIRY TAIL/NARUTO CROSSOVER

NARUTO/MIRAJANE

DESCRIPTION OF STORY:

NARUTO KEEPS HIS SCARS, ABILITIES, KURAMA COMES ALONG, KNOWS MOST WIND TECHNIQUES, BUT HAS TO RELEARN MOST STUFF SINCE HE WOULD COME INTO EARTHLAND IN A 6 YEAR OLD BODY. NARUTO IS TRAINED BY THE WIND DRAGON HAYATE. NARUTO SACRIFICES HIMSELF TO KILL OBITO AND THE JUUBI. KAMI GIVES HIM A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE.

SUMMARY: IT'S THE FOURTH SHINOBI WAR. THIS BLOODY WAR HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR FOUR YEARS. HALF OF MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD AND I'M THE ONLY HOPE WE HAVE. SO FAR I HAD THREE CLASHES WITH OBITO THE JINCHURIKI OF THE JUUBI AND HOPE THE NEXT TIME WE CLASH IS OUR LAST. OBITO FINALLY APPEARED AND WE BATTLED EXCHANGING BLOW FOR BLOW. OBITO AND THE JUUBI WERE TOO STRONG SO I HAD TO USE A TECHNIQUE I HOPED I NEVER HAD TO USE, SO I SACRIFICED MYSELF TO KILL THEM BOTH. BUT KAMI GAVE ME A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE FOR MY BRAVERY AND MY SUFFERING. NOW THEY CALL ME THE SAGE OF FAIRY TAIL.

NOT MY BEST SUMMARY

WELL ON TO THE STORY

_The Sage of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter: Relief_

Naruto Namikaze slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

"Where am I?" he spoke hoarsely.

Slowly he pushed himself up until he was standing, albeit very wobbly. He looked down to see himself wearing his shinobi uniform which was covered in tears, blood and dirt. As he brought his head up he remembered everything that had just occurred. After 3 years of bloodshed, Naruto had finally brought down the darkness and ended the hate that was the Fourth Shinobi World War. First he defeated Sasuke, his once best friend and forever rival.

After days of fighting, back and forth between the two rivals Naruto finally landed the final blow onto Sasuke and sent him off into the afterlife where now he could finally rejoin the family he once lost. Despite knowing he couldn't save his friend and the man he called his rival and brother, he was happy knowing that now no one else could be hurt by Sasuke's obsession with revenge and that he was now once again with his family.

At the end of the war, together with Kurama, Kyuubi, the two combined their power and finally after three long years of war, the two finally defeated Obito Uchiha the jinchurriki of the Juubi and ended his long reign of tyranny. Even though it came at the cost of his own life, knowing that some of the people he cared about were now safe and with the newly found Shinobi Alliance in place, an era of peace can finally take over.

(White-Out Space)

"Hello!" Naruto called out hoping to get an answer but no one replied back.

_"Where am I?"_ he thought.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes you are Naru-chan," said a voice said behind him. He quickly turned and looked behind him to see a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy colored skin. She was dressed in a white traditional Kimono. The woman looked at him with a warm smile before speaking.

"I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Namikaze. You have always been spoken of very highly and I wanted to see for myself what the Hero of Shinobi was like" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly. "And where am I?"

"Well for your second question you are in a realm known as Purgatory or limbo the dimension between heaven and hell. Your here because quite simply your dead like I said a second ago."

"If I'm dead then why am I not like in heaven? Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all. You have done nothing wrong in fact there is a very special place in heaven just for you because of all the good deeds you have done in your life. I will explain shortly but to answer your first question from before, my name is Kami."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. "Y-Your Kami? You're the creator of everything?"

Kami giggled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Yes pretty much. Don't have a problem with that do you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, No not at all, I just never thought Kami would be such a beauty," he spoke truthfully with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Speak for yourself Naruto, you are very sweet, and kinda handsome. Most think I'm some kind of old man," she said cutely pouting.

Naruto chuckled before getting serious again. "So why am I here in Purgatory then if I'm dead?" he asked.

"That will be explained very soon however first there are some people here that would like to see you. I'm sure you would be delighted to see them."

"Really who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. Whoever it was had very smooth and gentle hands and was very warm. A kind of warmth Naruto had only experienced once. It was a kind of warmth that he could never forget. He slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was none other than his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Hello sweetheart," she said with a warm smile that only a mother could produce. It was a smile that made Naruto's heart warm up.

"Mom," he said again as he now wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tight as he could, thinking that if he let go she would disappear.

"Sshh Naruto its okay I'm here," she whispered into his ear while slowly stroking his hair, making a swirl of relief and calmness wash over him. Kami watched the exchange in front of her and smiled.

Nothing could be any more beautiful than the reunion between a mother and her son.

"I've missed you so much," he said through his sobs.

"And I missed you," she said. "I love you so much sweetie."

Hearing his Mom say she loved him made Naruto smile the biggest smile he could muster. Not a fake smile like he use to wear when he was younger, but a true smile full of love and happiness.

"Now," she said putting him at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you" she said happily. She stared at Naruto for a good minute in silence.

"Oh my baby is so handsome," she suddenly said hugging her son again earning a chuckle from both Naruto and Kami.

"Well he is our son, did you expect anything less," came a voice. Naruto looked over and saw his father Minato Namikaze standing their smiling proudly at him.

"Dad!" Naruto said as ran over to his father and tackled him into the ground and hugged him which knocked the two down on to the ground. This made everyone chuckle at the excited Naruto as he now had his parents standing by his side.

Standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. "You've made me very proud my son," Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head. "I always knew you were destined for great things."

"You stayed true to your word Naruto and finally managed to bring about a world of peace. Something most thought could never be done. With the Five Great Nations united, an era of peace can finally begin," Minato said speaking very proudly at the accomplishment that Naruto had made the one accomplishment he wished he could have brought about himself.

"You've made all of us very proud Naruto. It's hard to believe you are that little knucklehead who use to paint the Hokage monument in that horrid bright orange jumpsuit," Kushina said beaming with pride at her son.

"Hey don't mock the color orange!" Naruto said with mock hurt. "Plus if I could escape a patrol of anbu and jounin in bright orange, then I must have been doing something right."

Everyone just rolled their eyes but had to admit escaping anbu in orange was pretty damn impressive.

"Now Naruto its time for me to explain why your here," Kami said now approaching the group. "Your parents both know of what I'm about to tell you and they agree that it's for the best as it gives you a chance to have what you missed out on."

Naruto looked curiously at her before nodding.

"Naruto unlike most, you have had to go through things that no one should ever go through. The hardships that you have faced when you were a child and a teenager was so horrid, so monstrously cruel, that it took away your childhood and caused you many years of suffering. Although there are those that have suffered similar to you, none have had it to such a horrid degree then you have," she said with everyone nodding in agreement. Naruto even noticed that his mom and dad had tears going down their cheeks.

"The villagers turned their back on you for something that was out of your control. When humanity was born I never imagined that humanity could be so cruel."

Naruto didn't know what to say but turned towards his parents. When he looked at the two of them again, the tears just continued to roll town their cheeks.

"Naruto," they both said.

"We are sorry for what you had to go through. You shouldn't have had to go through any of it. You never should have received the pain that we burdened you with. I was a fool to believe the village would accept you as a Hero," Minato said. "And because of my foolishness it caused you great harm."

"We never wanted any of that to happen to you sweetie. We had to watch everything that happened to you and it tore us up. We damned you to a horrid life," Kushina said.

"But that's not your fault," Naruto argued back causing them shock. "If you hadn't then I might not have done the things that I did. I might not have been able to save and change Gaara. Granny Tsunade may have never become the Hokage. The Akatsuki could have collected all of the tailed beasts and the five Great Shinobi Nations might not have become one."

"**And I would have stayed a big ass jerk if it weren't for you kit," **said a deep voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kurama towering over him, looking down at him with a foxy grin.

"**You are the only one who wanted to get rid of my hatred and befriend, you didn't come under my influence and came through in the end and did the impossible. You kept your promises, so I want to be your partner again, like they always say partners till the very end,"** Kurama said as he held out a fist bump smiling.

Naruto just chuckled "Partners till the very end," as he fist bumped Kurama with a full blown grin.

"**I'm sorry but enough of the reunion, I need to inform you of the world you are going to, its called Earthland and instead of chakra or shinobi, it has magic and mages,"** Kami informed as she turned serious.

Naruto was in shock "_Isn't magic a child's fairy tale?"_

"**This isn't a child's fairy tale now let me tell you the history of Earthland," **Kami said reading Naruto's mind.

(An hour or so later)

Kami had taught Naruto about the basics of magic, dragons, dragon slayers, types of magic and had Naruto and Kurama memorize the entire map of Earthland.

"Kami-chan before we leave can I ask you a few favors first," Naruto asked the god.

Kami nodded with a faint blush as he added –chan at the end of her name.

"I was hoping I can keep my scars to remember my past life, and keep my abilities and can I have a supply of my ninja tools," Naruto asked.

"**Okay I'll do it for you since you are so sweet and cute," **Kami said with a cute face as a big scroll popped into Naruto's hands.

"**This should last for at least a decade more or less and also you would have to relearn some of your techniques like the rasenshuriken," Kami said smiling.**

"Uh…thanks this should last for a while," Naruto said while a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Oh, I just remembered, just like Kurama his title was Kyuubi, and Kami is just a title right, what is your name?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

Kami was just shocked no one has asked for her name before and she started to blush again.

"**No one has asked for my name before, but any ways my name is Mai, Naruto-kun,"** Mai said as she supported a nearly full blown blush.

"That's a nice name Mai-chan," Naruto said as he smiled. (AN: Naruto is still somewhat oblivious)

Mai just blushed again at Naruto's compliments and kindness **"Naruto-kun say one last goodbye** **before you leave to Earthland,"**

Naruto walked up to his parents and said, "I love you mom, dad, I'll miss you both."

"I'll miss you too son and hope to see you again soon but not too soon and have a great life in Earthland," said Minato as he hugged his son.

"I'll miss you Naruto, I hope you find a girlfriend, I want to have a lot of grand children," Kushina said with a wide grin, making Naruto blush.

"**Naruto-kun good luck to the future ahead of you, I'm starting to like you," **Mai said as she pecked Naruto's lips making his face look like a red tomato.

"**Bye Naruto-kun," **Mai said as Naruto fell into a pit of darkness.

"Bye Mai –chan," Naruto said as he blacked out.

THE END

THIS WAS MY BEST CHAPTER FOR ANY STORY I HAVE

WHEN NARUTO MET MAI (KAMI) SHE IS HIS AGE OR APPEARS TO BE, WHICH IS 18 YEARS OLD

THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISES IN THE FUTURE BUT I NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE A PLOT OR STORY OF THE TAIL OF A GUTSY MAGE BECAUSE NARUTO IS GOING TO BE AN AUTHOR AND VIEWERS WANT TO KNOW WHATS IT ABOUT. SO PLS REVIEW IT OR PM A PLOT OR THE ACTUAL STORY FOR THE TAIL OF A GUTSY MAGE

JA NE AND SAY HI TO THE SHINIGAMI FOR ME SHI SHI SHI


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO! IT'S THE HOUND OF HOUR BREAKING THE SILENCE WITH SOME SPLATTERIN IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HOUND THEE BLOODYHOUND17 IN THE FLESH

I'm sorry for the cap locks I kinda had a few chapters done beforehand so, yeah…

Yes Kurama is with Naruto and can change his size/power depending how many tails he has

I'm putting a poll up soon if Kurama can use magic or not.

Also there is no harem. Mai as in Kami loves Naruto but Naruto is an idiot in romance. It was only one sided and might never come back to a Naruto/Kami. Maybe Naruto will meet Mai again when Naruto is nearing death. It is only a one time thing basically.

NOW ON TO THE STORY AND REMIND ME IF I LEFT SOME STUFF OUT BY ACCIDENT

_THE SAGE OF FAIRY TAIL_

_Chapter 2: A New World_

**Two years later**

**Year X772**

"Wake up you stupid dragon," a eight year old Naruto shouted into Hayate's ear which caused the mighty dragon to groan out in annoyance as he stared at small blond haired mage in front of him.

"**What do you want squirt?**" the dragon yawned as he began to stand up and stretch his long body over the ground. His sky blue scales beginning to reflect moonlight off it, blinding the young Naruto slightly.

"We were supposed to start training an hour ago but you wouldn't to wake up. Now get up so we can start."

The great dragon huffed in annoyance but nodded his head and headed over to the training grounds that the two regularly used for Naruto's training. **"Fine fine let's go before I decide to fall asleep again."**

Naruto smirked in triumph and began to run towards the large training field. He and Kurama had been with Hayate for two years and had grown a lot in that time. He was taller, now standing just bellow five foot with a lean muscular build, one that most would be very jealous of. He couldn't help but notice he was taller than he once was back in his old life but for that he was happy. Now he wouldn't be called short by anyone his age anymore. His hair was very short but still really spiky. Instead of wearing the glamorous orange jumpsuit he would wear when he was ten (in his old life), now he wore a green sleeveless shirt with a black stripe going down the middle with black shorts and black combat boots. Instead of sticking out like a sore thumb he blended in.

Hayate looked at the blond and couldn't but feel a sense of pride for his young student. He had taken to magic like a sponge. What would normally take a month to grasp a simple move, for Naruto it would simply take a couple of days. He was basically a magic genius who was very hard working and wouldn't stop until he had it down to the point he would master it. His wind magic for a eight year old was out of this world.

_"__**If he was in a guild, he would almost be bordering an S class mage. However if he keeps working hard he could probably be the strongest in Fiore within a few years without a doubt,"**_ Hayate thought.

The mighty dragon arrived at the field to see Naruto already warming up by doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks and squats. Hayate had told Naruto that even though he was learning magic, he would also have to train his body. This way he would have his own physical power to depend on and could reserve his magic. _**"Plus the kid's going to be a real lady killer when he gets older,"**_ the dragon thought while chuckling.

"**Your right, when he gets older he'll be a real lady killer, he's already got Kami falling for him," **Kurama said calmly as he came out from behind a tree.

"**You got to be kidding me," **Hayate said in shock with widened eyes and jaw disappearing into the ground.

"**He even got her to blush multiple times, and got her to kiss him," **Kurama said with a chuckle.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS, I HEARD IT WAS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO EVEN MAKE HER BLUSH ONCE!" **Hayate said rising his voice a bit.

"**Well, this kit can do the impossible, no matter the chances this kid can do basically anything," **Kurama said smirking.

Despite all the training that the two had done, Hayate was able to fit in studying as well. Since Naruto was new to the world of Earthland, he needed to learn more of its culture and history, since Mai left some parts out. On rare occasions Hayate would permit Naruto into heading into the nearby villages with Kurama, so he could get a firm grasp on what life was like in Fiore and become more familiar with the surroundings. After their training Hayate would make Naruto read which surprisingly Naruto had gotten quite fond of. A complete 180 degree turn to what he use to be like. At times Naruto would meditate so he could use his sage mode but he stills has a ways to go to mastering it. Kurama would have him practice using his chakra cloak since he can't use his jinchurriki mode because he is too young and has to wait till he is older and stronger so he can prove his worth once again against Kurama in a battle. (AN: At the moment Naruto won't relearn most of his techniques until he leaves Hayate, only right now he knows kage bunshin and the basic rasengan)

"**Okay Naruto come here and we will begin,**" Hayate said gaining the blonds attention. Naruto finished doing his push-ups and raced over to where Hayate and Kurama were standing. He stopped just a few meters from where the dragon and fox was sitting.

"**We're going to go over the technique we practiced yesterday. Do you remember what it's called?"** Hayate asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"It's called _**Wind Dragons Roar," **_Naruto said with eagerness.

"**Good," **Hayate said. "**I want you to show me the technique."** Saying this Naruto eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

**"Go and stand in the middle of the field and aim at the rock wall"** he said pointing over to the side of the mountain. Naruto nodded his head and ran towards the center of the field.

When he got to the center he stood facing the rock wall closed his eyes and began to focus. He stood ready in his stance, both feet firmly planted on the ground and slowly breathed in and out. The whole field was silent. Not even the birds were making a noise.

"Slow breaths" Naruto thought. "Feel the magic as you breathe in and out and build up inside you. Wait till you feel that spark, which pulls within you."

A minute passed and Hayate's face was full of curiosity. **"He's drawing a lot of magic. If he gets this right, it's going to be one hell of technique. Capable of a lot of damage."**

Naruto felt the build of magic within and as he felt it rising. Then he felt the spark. _"Now,"_ he thought.

"_**WIND DRAGONS," **_he yelled. When he did, a large magic seal with the face of a dragon appeared in front of him.

He bought his hands up took a deep breath, leaned back and shouted out an earth rumbling shout.

"_**ROAR!"**_

As he exhaled a giant visible wind formed dragon shot forward shooting straight towards the rock face. As soon as the beam hit the wall, a huge explosion went off causing a huge gust of wind to hit everything within the vicinity and caused evenly cut giant blocky rocks to begin land sliding towards the ground. Seeing this Naruto began to panic when he saw multiple rock going towards him. He tried to move but he didn't expect that move to take up so much energy.

He threw his hands up in front of him hoping to god he was not going to get crushed.

A minute passed when he realized he was still standing and more importantly alive. When he looked up he saw the massive body of Hayate standing over him and protecting him. Hayate looked down at Naruto.

**"You okay kid?"** he asked. Naruto just nodded his head.

"**Mind telling me why you didn't move out of the way? You're no good if you're as flat as a pancake".**

Naruto took a deep breath before looking up. "I'm sorry. I just panicked and froze up. Plus I think I used a bit too much energy in the attack. It drained me a little."

Hayate sighed before nodding his head**. It's fine. Just don't do it again and you need to train on controlling at how much power you use.** Hayate looked back towards the rock face and was amazed at what he saw. Despite all the rubble that was thrown around, there was a clean ten foot wide square like hole that went straight through the mountain side onto the other side of the mountain. He then looked more closely at the rubble and saw perfectly evenly square blocks of rock. Hayate then went eye wided.

_"__**Kami that was powerful. A ten year old with that kind of power is unthinkable. He has gone beyond all my expectations. If he can do this at ten years old, god knows what he will be like when he is older, he'd be a force to be reckoned with."**_

Hayate looked back down to Naruto and spoke. "**Despite the little incident, that was very good Naruto. That technique is very powerful; therefore don't use it on just anyone. And remember to keep good control over it. Without the right control the move either becomes too weak or becomes too strong and unstable. The last thing you want is to end up hurting those you care about with your own power."**

"I understand Hayate-sensei. I'll keep practicing until it becomes second nature. I won't disappoint you again," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"**I know you won't Naruto,"** Hayate said with his own enthusiasm.

"**Keep practicing your techniques and don't stop until you can't move no more. If you can't move then you know you've worked yourself to the core."**

Hearing this Naruto would have pouted and put up some kind of argument but he knew Hayate was correct. "Like they say" Naruto muttered. "No pain, No gain."

"**Exactly" **Hayate said returning to his previous spot and observed the young blond in action.

For the next couple of hours Hayate watched as Naruto practiced the art of Dragon Slayer magic and pretty much leveling the training field with craters, tears and deep cuts. _**"There's going to be nothing left of this place at the rate he is going**__"_ thought Hayate as he continued to watch the young blonds' progress.

He watched as Naruto performed multiple different kinds of techniques.

"_**Wind Dragons Iron Fist," **_Naruto yelled which covered his fists with visible wind and punched the nearest rock, completely obliterating it.

"_**Wind Dragons Wind Blade." **_He ignited his arms with wind with a visible blade of wind forming on his arm and punching with a right hook hard against another rock, slicing it in half.

"_**Wind Dragons Javelin."**_ Thin blades of wind energy in the shape of a javelin formed in his hand. He hoisted the javelin, pulled back and threw it at a group of nearby trees. As soon as the javelin hit its first target there was a great breeze and all the trees shown a slit across the lower part of their trunks and every tree within a thirty meter radius were thrown about by the wind for five seconds and finally collapsed making a huge dust cloud. As soon as the dust cleared the logs were in a pile with each log supporting multiple cuts, you could barely see the bark.

_"__**Kami, the power he puts behind those attacks are impressive. But he better control it properly, otherwise he going to hurt himself and the people around him,"**_Hayate thought.

"_**Wind Dragon Air Sweep," **_he called out, pushing his hands downward and visible wind shot out and swept across the land in a twenty foot radius pushing: logs, rocks, plants, animals, and some water into the air fifteen feet above him.

"**Alright Naruto that's enough for the moment. Go get some lunch and we will continue training afterwards," **Hayate was about to turn away but Naruto spoke up.

"Hold on**." **

Hayate turned around in curiosity and stared down at the blond. **"What is it"** he asked?"

"There's a move I want to show you. A new one," he said. "I want to get your opinion on it."

Hayate raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A new move you say?" the dragon muttered. He thought for a second before speaking. **"It's not every day you come up with a new move, especially one using dragon slayer magic."**

"**May I ask how you came up with this move?"** Hayate asked curiosity filling the dragons head.

"Well," Naruto said. "Do you remember when I told you about my past?" Hayate nodded.

_"__**How could anyone forget the kind of stories you shared with me Naruto,**__"_ Hayate thought. It still sickened him at the life Naruto had to leave and the sight of Naruto heavily scarred body always sent shivers rushing down his spine.

"Well do you remember one of the girls I told you about? The one called Temari. My brother Gaara's sister?" Naruto said.

Hayate once again nodded his head. "**Yes I recall her name. She is the one that uses her huge fan to summon wind,"** Hayate said to which Naruto nodded.

Naruto's face fell a little as he remembered his old friends Temari and the sand siblings. She was nice, pretty, and strong, Kankuro was funny to mess with, he was a prankster like Naruto and was an interesting person to spar with, but Gaara… he was like a brother to him, he saved his life and got Gaara to start a new, he became the kazekage. He remembered the times when he would hang out with the siblings. When Obito came along they died against his almighty push technique which leveled the battle field.

Naruto shook his head in order to clear his head. He didn't like to think of his past for obvious reasons. It hurt too much to think about it. He broke out of his stupor and raised his head back to Hayate who was eyeing him curiously. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well the reason I'm telling you this is because she had a wind technique that was her strongest, she able to topple over a huge section of trees and I want to see if I can surpass that skill and push the strength of it up a notch."

After hearing this Hayate was now quite eager to see this technique. "**Creating a brand new wind technique. That's no easy feat. Your friend must have been very skilled with wind to do that. Very well show me this technique,"** Hayate said.

Naruto grinned and eyes lit up as he readied himself. Hayate watched curiously as he watched the boy relax his body and then bring up his right and left arm to one side and had it at a swinging position with his palms open and had a leg take a step back. He closed his eyes and focused his wind magic into his arms and the palms of his hands. After a few seconds a swishing sound began to be heard. After another few seconds his arms had begun to glow slightly white outlining his arms. Finally after another five seconds the white glow began to engulf his arms and soon a breeze was heard, cutting whatever was within a few meters of him. Almost immediately a cutting sound was heard, the sound echoing all across the field. Naruto ran towards the nearest boulder and shouted

_**"WIND DRAGONS WIND SCYTHES!"**_

His wind encased arms swung towards the untouched side of the forest which created a relatively small wind storm, not like the ones previously created with the other techniques. However what Hayate did notice when the dust cloud settled, all Hayate saw was trees toppled over and turned into splinters for over thirty meters in radius.

Hayate couldn't help but look in wonder at the new technique his young student had created. "**That's one very interesting move. I have never seen wind manipulated like this before."**

Hayate then looked at the damage that it had caused and let out a deep sigh. **"The damage might not have been as extensive as some of his other moves; however by the looks of it, it's more of a wide range attack. The power behind it could very easily decimate a group if hit point blank with it," Hayate said frowning.**

As Hayate was thinking Naruto relaxed his arms and sat down because of the over use of magic he was exhausted and he surveyed the damage the wind scythes had created before returning his attention to his arms. He gazed down until his sight reached his hand. He brought his hand up and noticed his hand was cut slightly and had numerous cuts on his upper arm.

"It went well but I still can't seem to reduce the amount of damage it does to my own arm. Not only that, but it takes too long to power up. I have to be able to use it within seconds."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh well practice makes perfect I guess. I'll master it eventually," he muttered before turning around and walking back to where Hayate was.

As he reached the mighty dragon he stopped and asked "So how was it?" he said.

All was silent for a minute while Naruto was waiting for Hayate to speak. "**Well"** Hayate said**. "I have to admit it's very impressive**" he said earning a smile from the young blond**. I can see why it's called win scythes**_**. **_**I could see the wind blades inside the small storm they were shaped like crescents. Plus I was surprised at the power and strength it showed."**

Naruto was about to fist pump in the air before Hayate quickly spoke again**. "However by looking at the state of your right and left arm is in, I'm presuming you have not completely mastered** **it** **yet? Correct?"** Naruto nodded his head. "**In that case keep practicing with it until you have perfect mastery over it. Eventually your arms will begin to get use to the strength of the magic that it creates and eventually will become accustomed to it. Magic seems to be a lot more powerful then the chakra you once used; therefore by using magic it is probably more enhanced then the regular wind scythes you are accustomed to."**

"I understand Hayate-sensei," Naruto said before being cut off again.

"**Also" **Hayate said**. "Looking at the power behind that attack, I can safely say that it can do a lot of damage and if someone gets hit by that, there's a good chance they will be killed. So do NOT use that attack unless you're left with absolutely no other choice or if it's to protect someone you deem precious.** **Understand?"**

"Yes Hayate Sensei I understand. I will master it in no time and will use to protect those that are precious," Naruto said with a proud smile.

**"Good" **Hayate said with a similar smile. "**Come, let us take a break and have lunch."**

"Hey Kurama did you see that!" Naruto said proudly at the fox, who was resting at the top of Hayate's head to avoid the devastation.

"**Yeah I saw it kit, great job and work at it," **Kurama said giving Naruto confidence, as the boy grinned and went back to the camp to make lunch.

"**He's becoming a strong boy isn't he, Kurama?" **Hayate asked the kitsune.

"**Yea that's my partner for yah, remember the time he tried to fight you when he we first met?" **Kurama asked the dragon.

(Flashback two years ago)

_Earthland- Some Forest_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a clear blue sky with no clouds anywhere in sight. He slowly began to stand up and looked around at where he was. He was in a big open field surrounded by trees and could just about make out a huge mountain range of in the distance. All in all this place looked nice. Kind of similar to what the outside of Konoha looked like._

_"This place is beautiful," he said as he felt relaxed when he felt the breeze._

"_**You can say that again kit," **__said a voice. Naruto turned around to see Kurama lying down in the shade of a tree._

"_Hey Kurama, I feel so relaxed here," Naruto said as he laid down in the grass besides him. Then he realized something._

_"What the hell?"__ he thought. __"Why does my voice sound all childish?"__ Before he could get any answers he saw a large shadow overshadow him. It was big enough to even block out the sun. He turned around and froze at the sight that he saw. A creature that resembled a lizard with giant wings and covered in sky blue colored scales. A row of sharp teeth and giant green eyes stood out on the creature and he saw a giant tail swinging back and forth behind it. Plus this creature was almost the same size as Gamabunta the chief toad. All in all this was one giant frightening creature._

_Naruto knew running would do no could so he stood his ground, but couldn't help but shake in fear and the pure power this creature was radiating._

_"What are you doing in this forest all alone little one? What is your name?" the creature asked. Naruto knew he should be frightened but when you grow up with speaking toads and dogs you kind of get use to these things._

_"I-I'm Naruto Namikaze. And HEY I'm not little," Naruto said waving his fist at the giant creature._

_The beast looked at him in surprise before giving off a roar of laughter. "You are an interesting one," the beast said. "Most would be frightened by the appearance of a dragon. Plus have you looked in the mirror lately squirt. You're tiny."_

_Naruto frowned in confusion and mad this way over to a small puddle of water. When he reached it and looked down he shouted in surprise. "What the hell is this?" What he saw was himself but when he was at the age of six._

_"Mai never told me I'd be six again. Why didn't she tell me?"_

_This now caught the dragon attention. "What do you, a six year old know off Mai the Kami? Most don't know anything about the creator of Worlds," the dragon asked with curiosity catching the young blonde's attention. Naruto chuckled as he made his way back to the dragon, scratching the back of his head._

_"It's kind of a long story," he said._

_The dragons sat down and folded up his wings and crossed its arms and legs. "Kid I got nothing but time," the dragon spoke._

_"Okay fine but you have to answer one question before I tell you," he said to the dragon._

_The dragon looked at him curiously before snorting. "Humph you got guts kid. I'll give you that. Fine I will answer one question and one question only."_

_"What's a dragon?" Naruto asked which to be honest caught the dragon of guard. Once again the dragon looked at him curiously. Mai didn't tell him much about dragons._

_"You have never heard of a dragon before?" he asked to which Naruto shook his head. "Very well I will explain. Dragons are very powerful creatures that many believe are just a myth due to very few ever laying eyes on us. We are creatures that have power that is rivaled by pretty much no one else. The dragons all use power of that of an element. Fire, Water, Sky, Earth, Metal, Lightning, Ice etc" the dragon explained._

_"I myself am the dragon of Wind. Although we dragons stay out of human affairs we do care for humans, well except for one but that's irrelevant right now. We are normally solitary creatures and roam all of Earthland" the dragon said and looked at Naruto who now wide eyes full of excitement and awe._

_Before Naruto could speak the dragon interrupted him. "Now I believe it is your turn to do some explaining?"_

_Naruto sighed and crossed his legs before explaining his story to the dragon. He told the dragon about his former life back in Konoha, the life he had and the battle he fought in. He spoke about Sasuke's betrayal and his fight to the death with him. He explained his own death and the betrayal of his so called friends. Finally he told the dragon of the second chance he was given by Kami. The dragon couldn't help but have sympathy for the boy._

_"And well that's my story," Naruto said and looked up at the dragon that had an impassive look on his face._

_"You have been through a lot for one as young as you are. No one deserves that kind of treatment," the dragon spoke. "So what are you going to do now with your new life?" _

_Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders."I'm not really sure. Since I apparently have magic, I guess I should try and find a teacher and learn a form of magic. Although I don't really know where to start. This world is so new to me."_

_The dragon nodded his head before sighing. "I sense a great power in you young one. I have a feeling you will go on to do great things. If I can I will help you in gaining strength. However before I say anything else I want you to answer one question. If you had great power, what would you do with it? How would you use it?"_

_"That's easy," Naruto said. "I would use it to protect the people I care about. It's them that I will grow strong for."_

_The dragon blinked in surprise. "__Not a moment of hesitation,"__ he thought._

_"But you don't have any precious people right now," the dragon countered._

_"Well maybe not right now, but one day I will. And when I do, I am going to be strong enough to protect them."_

_The dragon sighed once again. "Very well then… You pass" the dragon said which confused Naruto. "Urm pass…what exactly?" he asked._

_"You want to gain power for the right reasons and not for the wrongs ones. You want power to help others and not just to help yourself. Therefore I will train you in magic."_

_"Really," Naruto shouted in excitement. He bowed down in front of the dragon and said "That's awesome. Thank you so much. What your name?"_

_"Hayate, I am the mighty Hayate the Dragon of Wind," Hayate said._

_"Then thank you Hayate Sensei. I promise ill to my best and become strong," Naruto said fist pumping in the air._

_"Very good," Hayate spoke. "The magic that you will is known as Dragon Slayer Magic. One of the strongest forms of magic around and known too lost magic. Since I am the wind dragon you, you will learn many as a form of Wind Dragon Slayer Magic.__"_

_Naruto's eyes lit up. He couldn't wait to begin training. He will one day be strong enough to protect the people he cared about. People that __really__ cared about him._

_"Lets us go then," Hayate spoke and hoisted Naruto up onto his back. "We will train over in the mountains. That way we won't be disturbed. Know now my training won't be easy and will be hard and you will wish that you want to die. But remember that it will make you strong."_

_Naruto nodded. "No one ever said getting strong was going to be easy. I'll train my butt off and become one of the strongest mages in all of Earthland. BELIEVE IT," he shouted._

_Hayate just smirked before taking off into the air and flew towards their destination where they would train for next coming years. Naruto had his hands in the air as he never experienced flying before._

(End Flashback)

Naruto nodded and the three made their way back towards the cave that they took up residence in. Even though they lived in the giant cave, Naruto did have a very small hut like house just for him. It wasn't big at all, but was enough for a small bed and room to put his clothes and other equipment.

Thankfully they didn't move around much so he didn't have to keep rebuilding it over and over again.

As he was about to leave he glanced towards a small table just next to his bed. On the table was a slightly warn out book and a picture. He walked over to the table and looked at the two objects. Both objects he mysteriously found in a backpack he found the day he arrived with Hayate in the mountain area. He knew it couldn't be a coincidence and had a feeling Mai was slightly involved. However he didn't mind and was happy at the two things he knew were left for him.

He picked the first object which was a book and opened it slightly and read out the first page.

_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_

_Written by Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin._

_Inspired from a battle and experience_

He smiled thinking back to his old sensei and missed being in his old presence. He always felt safe when he was with his godfather and was the man that taught him nearly everything he knew about being a shinobi and what it meant to be one. He felt proud to hold the name that his sensei had created.

Settling the book back down on to the table, he picked up the photo and let a single tear fall down his cheek. The picture was of his father and his mother while she was pregnant with him. Both looked incredibly happy with both having a smile on their faces and each having a hand on Kushina's stomach.

Naruto sniffled a little and wiped his eye. He missed them. He missed his parents again just like he use too. He knew he would see them again one day. They said it themselves before he came to Fiore that when they next meet again in the afterlife they won't ever be separated again.

Gently he placed the photo back down next to the book. Just as he was about to collapse on his bed Hayate's voice boomed out.

**"Hey Blondie, you don't get eating soon you'll be continuing your training on an empty stomach."**

Naruto grumbled and shouted back "I KNOW YOU STUPID DRAGON JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

Hayate just snorted and went back to his spot he sat in that morning and closed his eyes, hoping to get a quick nap in.

For the next hour Naruto spent catching, cooking and eating fish that he would normally catch from a nearby river, which was also coincidentally the water he used to wash himself in. "After all it's not like we can put shower in a cave," Naruto said grumbling, missing the nice feeling of a warm shower or even a warm bath.

Naruto didn't mind eating fish most days but it made him miss his favorite of all foods. Ramen. The only time he would ever have ramen was when he would go into the nearby villages, which was rare. Despite the Ramen not being at good as the kind he would have at Ichiraku's, it still made do and he never complained. However it didn't stop him from having some serious Ramen withdrawal symptoms from time to time, much to the humor of Hayate.

As soon as Naruto was finished eating, the two headed straight back to training where once again Naruto began practicing the different techniques he was learning as well as trying to get the control mastered for each one.

**"That's enough training on your techniques,** Hayate said."**Start some body training."**

Naruto nodded. He took off his shirt revealing his lean muscular build but also the scars that covered his body. Hayate even noted that there didn't seem to be a part of his body that wasn't scarred. The most notable was the fist size scar just above his heart. You couldn't help but stare at that particular scar.

For the next four hours Naruto spent doing push-ups with one hand over a small fire, squats with weights applied to his arms and legs and finally running around the field with a boulder strapped to his back. Naruto was able to buy weights and other work out machines with the gems he found in some abandon mineshafts that were worth a lot of money. He was able to convert the gems into money which the currency was called jewels and he got five hundred million jewels in total. Naruto was glad he was able to seal the money away at the time.

"**Not bad,"** Hayate said staring at the now exhausted Naruto lying on the ground panting heavily**. "In the end you did just over three thousand two hundred push-ups, two thousand squats and one hundred laps round the field. Pretty good. A new record I say,"** Hayate said smirking.

Naruto just continued to pant heavily and rolled his eyes at the comment. "Slave driver," Naruto muttered lowly but the dragon still heard him. "**And just for that little comment, I expect one hundred extra push ups, squats and ten more laps tomorrow,"** the dragon said grinning.

Naruto just sighed in annoyance and kept the comments to himself. _"I swear, it's like having another Gai,"_ he thought.

Naruto then felt something pick him up and found Hayate's tail wrapped around him and began to walk back to their camp.

After 10 minutes of attempting to get his body up, he finally succeeded and began to make dinner.

"I wonder what to have, oh I know, fish again," he muttered darkly. As he sat eating his food, the sky slowly turned from blue to black and night began to fill the air.

Naruto lay on his back and stared up at the star filled sky. There were this many stars back in Konoha he thought and just stared and smiled at the sky. The stars all looked alive as saw many twinkle, and some become bright than others. (AN: Just so you know Kurama is somewhere else sleeping)

**"A jewel for your thoughts,"** came a voice as Naruto turned his head to see Hayate now sitting beside him.

"Just looking at the stars," Naruto said. "Its peaceful looking up at them, like all your troubles just fade away. It is my favorite time of day now, the night time. "

Hayate nodded his head. "**You know it's said that the great celestial spirits and mages of old look down on us from the stars and show us guidance. It helps many believe that we will never truly be alone".**

Naruto smirked up at the dragon. "That was pretty deep. Did you read that from some kind of fortune cookie?" he joked.

Hayate growled slightly at the blond. "**Watch it shorty,"** to which Naruto through his hand up in defense.

Hayate sighed deeply.

**"In all seriousness though Naruto, if you ever feel alone just look up at the stars. That way you'll know you are never truly alone and that you will have people always watching over you."**

"Thank you for telling me that Hayate sensei. It means a lot to hear that."

The two then fell into a comfortable silence just gazing up at the starry sky. After about an hour Hayate once again spoke up.

"You did well today. A few more years and you won't need me to teach you any longer." Naruto looked up at Hayate with slightly wide eyes.

"Hayate, I was actually planning to leave in a few months. I'm still nowhere near strong enough yet. But I have some other stuff I need to train in. You know why I need to get stronger. I was going to head for the guild called Fairy Tail when I turn ten."

"**I guess I will just train you into the ground before you leave,"** the dragon smiled in a creepy way.

Naruto gulped in fear for the future months ahead of him.

THHEEE END

I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR LIKING

NARUTO WILL SAVE ERZA FROM THE TOWER AND ROB WILL LIVE.

NARUTO WILL LEARN TO USE SAGE MODE WHEN HE TURNS 12 YRS. AND WILL GAIN HIS JINCHURIKI MODE AT 15 YRS.

JA NE TO THE BROTHERS BACK HOME


	3. Chapter 3: To a New Future

YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THIS IS THE HOUND OF THE AKA BLOODYHOUND17 FEASTING ON PIZZA

IN THIS PART KURAMA WILL BE IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE\

It is similar to era of lightning but I'm trying to change it in many ways I can so don't complain. I will make my own fight scenes and more. Naruto will not be godlike but just his strength will come to close to the modern Laxus in the coming years.

SO READ RIGHT NOW

_THE SAGE OF FAIRY TAIL_

_Chapter 3: To a New Future_

**A few months later **

**X773**

Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and the atmosphere was very pleasant.

All in all the day was looking great. For the week Naruto was spending his time in the village of Clover Town.

Naruto was done with his training with the dragon, Hayate was pretty much saddened to see the blond leave, but before the kid left, Hayate demanded that Naruto stay at the nearby villages, to get more used to normal human life on Earthland. Despite him being around the dragon for company, Naruto was in need of some normal human interaction before he left to Fairy Tail and Hayate knew it. So he sent him away to stay for a week in order to relax and get use to being around people again before he headed towards Magnolia.

Despite Naruto not liking it, he grudgingly accepted. Hayate flew Naruto over to the small village of Clover Town where Naruto would spend the week. Of course they flew there in the night, due to Hayate not wanting people to see him and realizing people maybe freaked out when they see a giant lizard with wings fly over the town. Naruto just sighed. The dragon had a fair point. Best to not to cause the people of the town to have a heart attack.

So Naruto just strolled down the street with his arms behind his head roaming at the town. He had to admit the town did seem nice. It was very peaceful, surrounded by lush green scenery with a great view of some mountain regions. Plus the people here seemed very nice. Those who strolled past him gave him a hello or a good morning. It was overall a nice feeling.

He stayed in a nice little hotel called the Calming Clove Inn. A very quaint little place run by two elderly people name Mark and Rei. The two were very nice people and welcomed Naruto eagerly. Naruto guessed they might not have that many people stay there so he was making sure he left them with a big tip at the end of his stay.

Now despite Naruto not having any type of job or was a legal mage of any guild, he had plenty of money to last him many years and have plenty to spend for anything that caught his attention.

"Amazing what kind of treasures you can find deep within caves," Naruto muttered with a smirk.

When Naruto and Hayate once again moved to another location in Fiore and found their newest home, or in their case their new cave, the two found what seemed to be an old mining shaft, one which happened to be full of diamonds.

When Naruto found the diamond, he was chucking them in the air yelling out "I AM RICH!**"** while Hayate was wondering how the blond seemed to have all the luck in the world.

Naruto knew his luck was one of sheer amazement but he couldn't help but rub it in on occasions, especially when it annoyed the dragon so much.

"What to do today?" Naruto muttered as he slowly walked down the street heading into the small shopping district. Now at 9 years old and being five foot exactly, he was in need of some new clothes as his old ones were either too small for him or were in tatters due to his training.

He walked to the first clothes shop that he could fine and spent a good hour in their picking out clothes. He would have been faster but the shop workers felt the need to coo over him due to him apparently being a 'cute little 9 year old' and couldn't help but stroke the whisker marks on his cheek. He did his best but in the end he couldn't help but give of a satisfied sigh which the girl thought sounded more like a purr. It did feel nice when people touched the whisker marks though he wouldn't let anyone know.

Where they got off calling him little he didn't know, he was almost as tall as most of them. He grumbled something unintelligent and decided to walk around the town.

As he walked round there was one building in particular that caught his attention. It looked like a large 2 story miniature castle made of red bricks and what looked like four tower like building on the four edges.

"Excuse me sir," Naruto said to a man walking past. "What is this building exactly? It seems a bit different from the rest around town."

"Ah that's because this is a very important building for the town. This is where the guild masters gather," he said getting a curious glance from Naruto.

"What do you mean exactly?" Naruto asked not completely understanding what the man meant.

"Well," the man said "from what I understand since there are a lot of different guilds within this area of Fiore, all the masters of different legal guilds gather here and have what is called the Regular Meetings. They go to basically report how their guild is doing and report back to the magic council."

"Magic Council?" Naruto asked.

"My boy you don't even know about the magic council?" the man said in surprise. "Where have you been, living in a cave?"

"Well..." Naruto chuckled

The man sighed. "Listen up I'll explain it to you. As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal guilds scattered throughout Earthland, overseeing them and keeping them in check. They uphold the law with the Rune knights."

"Rune knights?" Naruto now asked scratching the back of his head. (AN: Just so you know he is either pretending to get more information or just completely forgot Mai's teachings)

The man just face palmed. _"Does this boy know anything magical?"_ he thought.

"The Rune Knights are a subdivision within the Council, acting as a personal constable of sort; Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world."

"Oh I get it. Sort of like a police force. Making sure no one breaks the rules."

"Exactly," the man said.

"In that case I guess I best not break any rules. I don't really want to be sent to prison or anything," Naruto said with a finger taping his chin.

The man's eyes widened at this. "You're a mage?" he asked to which Naruto just nodded. "Then how the hell do you not know who the magic council is or who the Rune knights are?" he asked completely baffled.

"What can I say, I'm unpredictable. Plus like you said I've been living in a cave," Naruto said grinning.

The man look of shock slowly turned into a smile before laughing. "You're an odd one kid."

Naruto just smirked at the comment. The man walked away; back to whatever he was doing before, leaving Naruto in thought.

"There's still a lot I don't seem to know about this world. I really need to start paying attention when someone tries to teach me something."

Naruto just sighed, took one last look at the building before setting off down the road again.

After walking round the town, taking in what the town had to other Naruto headed back to the Inn where he was warmly welcomed by Rei.

"Good afternoon Naruto" she said with a smile. "How had your day been so far?"

"It's been good thank you. I thought I would do a bit of shopping for new clothes and take a walk around the town. Clover Town is certainly a very beautiful town. I see why lots of people come to visit," Naruto said smiling back.

"Well the town does its best. Now have you had any dinner yet Naruto?" Rei asked and got Naruto shaking his head as her answer.

"In that case come into the dining room. I have just finished making a patch of chicken stew with all the works, Potato, Carrots, dumplings.

"That sounds delicious. I can't wait."

"Oh and by the way we have another guest staying with us. He is an old friend of ours and will be with us for a few days. He should be in the dining room already waiting for us with Mark."

Naruto nodded and walked inside the dining room. The dining room was quite large room with multiple tables for people to sit at and for however many guest they would have with them. Naruto looked around and spotted Mark sitting at one of the back tables talking to what appeared to be a very small looking man.

The man, who looked like he was well in his seventies and no bigger than a small child. He had onyx colored eyes and looked to be growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He wore a yellow top with a thin blue coat over the top along with blue shorts and pair of black boots.

Naruto walked over to where the two were sat to introduce himself. "Hey Mark," he said which made the older man turns his head and give the young blond a kind smile.

"Ah hello Naruto, good day I hope?"

"Yeah it's been a good day," Naruto said with a matching smile.

"Well Naruto please allow me to introduce a good friend of mine and Rei's who will be staying with us for a few days. This is Makarov Dreyar," he said which caused the small man to stand up and extend his hand towards Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you young man."

"It's nice to meet you to Maka-jisan," Naruto said politely.

"Please just call me Makarov young man. Calling me jisan makes me sounds so old," he said as a sweatdrop formed on his head, causing the three to chuckle.

"Well I'm going to go help Rei, you to stay and get to know each other better," Mark said and walked off into the kitchen. The two took a seat before Makarov said the first word.

"You're a mage aren't you young man?"

Naruto looked up in surprise. "How did you know?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I can sense to magic in you. I have to admit for someone as young as you are; you have a lot of magic energy. You must be quite strong."

Naruto chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head. "I'm okay I guess. But I've never really fought against any other mages so I can't really compare myself. However do you mind me asking how you were able to sense my magic?" he asked intriguingly.

Now it's was Makarov's turn to chuckle. "That's because anyone with magic is able to sense others with magic."" he said simply.

"So you're a mage too?" Naruto said quite excitingly. "I have to admit I've never met another mage before," he said catching Makarov by surprise.

"Really now?" Makarov said. "Then do you mind me asking how you came to learn magic even though you have never met another mage before."

"Sure I don't mind but you probably wouldn't believe me."

Makarov looked at the boy in front of him with inquisitive eyes. "Try me".

Naruto looked intently at the old man in front of him not quite sure what to make of him. But for some unknown reason he felt like he could trust this man. The man's eyes showed nothing but kindness.

"Alright then," Naruto said. "I was trained by a dragon."

...

...

…

There was silence in the room as Makarov's eyes slightly widened and jaw dropped a little. However after about a minute the old man fell onto his back and started laughing. Naruto was confused at his reaction. He was expecting him to be completely surprised or shocked but instead this man was laughing.

"I take it you don't believe me then," Naruto said leaning back on his chair.

After another few minutes Makarov finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear away. "No no I believe you" he said catching Naruto of guard. "I just find it very funny that no one has ever really seen a dragon and are believed to be a myth yet a young boy just walks in and tells me he is been trained by one."

Now Naruto just looked confused. In a split second Makarov's face went serious and looked intently at Naruto. "I know your telling the truth because there wasn't a moment of hesitation in your eyes. Plus you don't strike me as the lying type."

"Well in that case thank you for believing in me. However I must ask that you-"

"Not to tell anyone. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Makarov said interrupting. Naruto just gave him a thankful smile which the old man returned back.

_"This guy's alright,"_ Naruto thought.

The two kept talking with one another as Rei bought out their dinner. The two both started to drool a little over the delicious sight of the meal in front of them.

"So Gramps," Naruto said earning a small chuckle from Makarov who was amazed at how comfortable the blond boy already was with him. "If you're a mage do you belong to a guild?" Naruto asked to which Makarov just nodded.

"That I am Naruto. I am in fact the guild master of the greatest guild in all of Fiore," Makarov said who was now standing up with one leg on the table and his fist in the air.

Now it was Naruto's turned to be shocked. _"Holy crap he's a guild master. That means he has to be really strong,"_ Naruto thought while trying to now not to laugh when Rei popped her head through the door telling Makarov to take his foot of the table and scolding him slightly.

"Wow a guild master that's pretty cool," Naruto said with a smile. "What's the guild called?"

Makarov sat back down and answered "Fairy Tail".

Naruto tapped his chin with his finger and strook a thinking pose.

"FAIRY TAIL! I WAS TOLD THAT GUILD WAS THE GREATEST, AND THEY TREATED THEIR MEMBERS LIKE FAMILY, I ALWAYS WANTED TO JOIN!"

"So you have heard of this guild," the guild master said.

"Do want to join?" the old wizard asked the blond.

"Hell yeah, not passing up this opportunity! But," Naruto looked down, "I was actually going to train more before I join, I was going to join when I turned ten."

"Well you are always welcome to come by any time you wish," Makarov chuckled.

"Hey Gramps if you don't mind me asking how come you're in Clover Town instead of being at your guild?" Naruto asked.

"Ah well you see Naruto I had to attend the Regular Meeting this week." Naruto nodded; being happy he asked those question earlier in front of the meeting house.

"We just finished up this morning and I decided to stay a few more days in Clover town. I'll be going back to the guild at the end of the week. It's in good hands. Gildarts is there for a few weeks so it will be fine."

Naruto recalled Gildarts from Makarov explaining Fairy Tail earlier. He apparently is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and one of the strongest around. The man that could supposedly bring buildings and mountains down with a flick of his wrist.

_"I wouldn't mind testing my strength against him one day,"_ he thought.

"What are you thinking?" Makarov asked curiously at Naruto. Naruto looked at Makarov and stifled a chuckled.

"I was just thinking I'd like to test my strength against this Gildarts person you were talking about. He sounds like an interesting opponent."

"Oh trust me my boy you wouldn't want to fight against Gildarts. He could crush you. And I mean that in a literal way. He sometimes lets his control over his Crash Magic slip and has devastating effects."

"Wow," Naruto said whistling. "That's quite the power," while Makarov just nodded.

"You know you never mentioned what magic it is you possess," Makarov said. He was genuinely curious about the boy's magic. If he really was being taught by a dragon then it must be quite something.

"Well I use a form of lost magic," he said surprising Makarov. "It's called Dragon Slayer magic. It allows the users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. Plus are sense like smell and hearing is heightened. From what I'm told those who wield this kind of magic are known as Dragon Slayers."

_"This boy,"_ Makarov thought. _"To have such a magic is incredible. The power of these Dragon Slayers is truly amazing. To have the power of a Dragon really is fearsome and very deadly. He could become one of the strongest Fiore has ever seen if he fully masters this magic."_

"Wow," Makarov said. "That is quite the magic. You said change their body to their own element. Which element magic is it you wield with the Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Ah," Naruto said. "My Dragon Slayer element is wind."

Hearing this Makarov couldn't help but let out a small shiver. _"Wind is a very unpredictable form of magic and is one of the stronger elemental magic's. Dragon slayer magic sounds powerful. But to be a __Dragon Slayer__ of wind is truly frightening,"_ Makarov thought.

Naruto let out a small chuckled. "Pretty cool huh," he said to which Makarov just chuckled along with him.

"Gramps," Naruto said catching Makarov's attention. "Since you are going to be in town for a few days could I ask a favor?"

Makarov raised his eyebrows slightly intrigued at what the blond was going to ask. "Could you show me how to sense magic? As long as it isn't any trouble of course."

Hearing this Makarov smiled at the boy. "It's no trouble at all" Makarov said. "I would be happy to show you."

Naruto grinned at the old man and said his thanks. The two talked for a little while longer before they both decided to call it at night and head to their respective rooms.

For the next couple of days Naruto and Makarov became good friends to the point where Naruto would call Makarov Gramps all the time which Makarov had to admit felt good to hear instead of always being called master or old man all the time.

Makarov helped Naruto learn how to sense magic which he managed to pick up almost immediately. It only took a day for Naruto to master magic sensing to which Makarov couldn't help but look on impressed. They spoke more about Fairy Tail and Naruto was intrigued to learn that there were a few people there that were his own age.

There was a young girl named Cana who apparently joined 2 years ago who used Card Magic while there was a young boy called Gray Fullbuster who joined 1 year ago and used Ice Make Magic. Both were apparently two years younger than him but that didn't bother Naruto in the slightest.

Naruto couldn't help but sound impressed when he heard what Ice Make Magic could do. _"Being able to mold any creation with ice sounded like a pretty amazing magic,"_ he thought.

Makarov also spoke about his grandson Laxus who was three years older than Naruto and he used Lightning Magic. Hearing about a Lightning mage made Naruto grow excited thinking about comparing his own power to that of Makarov's grandson, since lightning was more powerful than wind. Maybe the two if us could even be friends he mused to himself although he did give his sympathy to Makarov when he retold the story of how he was forced to excommunicate his own son.

Naruto could see the pained look in Makarov's eyes when he told him that it was to protect the people of the guild since Ivan was becoming more and more psychotic and was eventually left with no choice but to send him away. Since then Laxus changed from being a warm kind person to cold and distant. When Naruto thought about, he couldn't help but think it was similar to Sasuke.

Despite enjoying his time with Makarov his spirit did falter a little bit when Makarov asked him about his parents. All he told the guild master was that they died the day he was born and that he grew up in an orphanage where he wasn't much liked. Makarov could tell their was more to it than that due to the look in Naruto's eyes but he thought it best not to press on. He gave his condolences to the blonde who happily thanked him.

(A few days later)

Makarov left Clove Town to go back to his guild, while Naruto roamed Fiore: training, fighting Vulcan's bandits, low level mages. (AN: Naruto strength is (B) speed is (B) Magic/Chakra Tech, (B-A))

It was morning and Naruto got up on his spot in the tree to start doing his morning warm ups before doing his serious training, when he heard voices coming from the alley next to him. What he saw was a strange sight.

There were three men hunched together both wearing purple jackets with blue pants and black shoes. On their back was some kind of strange symbol and had some sort of masks covering their faces...

"So did you get the kids?" Naruto heard which caused him to frown. He stood on his branch and leaned in slightly so he could hear what they were discussing. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Yeah I got them," another voice said. "We can begin moving them down to Hargeon later tonight."

"We can leave during the night. Everyone will be asleep so no one will suspect a thing. Once we get to Akane, there will be a boat waiting to take us to the tower," another voice said. Now Naruto really didn't like what he was hearing.

"The boss should be impressed. We got ten new slaves to help out with creating the tower. The tower is getting closer to being complete every day," the first said which caused the other to cackle in glee.

As soon as Naruto heard the word slave he became sick to his stomach. _"Those vile beings,"_ Naruto thought in anger as he was now having a hard time controlling his anger.

The three continued to laugh not noticing the young blond now making his way towards the three with a silent fury in his eyes. As soon as the tree stopped, a wind current quickly engulfed them which sent two of the slavers crashing into the dirt knocking them both unconscious.

The only slaver that remained standing now had a look of terror cross his face as he saw his two companies in on the ground beaten and unconscious and yet there was no one else in site.

"W-What the h-hell?" he stammered as he looked all around him but saw no one.

"W-Who are you? Come out a face me c-coward," he said with his voice breaking and stammering at each word.

He turned around only to be met by a pair of sapphire eyes with slitted pupils staring furiously at him.

The man gasped at the strange eyes he was staring into before falling backwards on to his back and shuffling back.

Naruto walked towards him and pulled him up by the collar. "Where are the slaves?" Naruto spat out in disgust eyeing the man he was holding very tightly.

The man chuckled nervously before answering. "S-Slaves?" he stuttered out. "What slaves? I d-don't know w-what you're talking about."

Naruto was not pleased with the answer he was given and took a deep breath. He raised his other hand and a blue ball of energy was a top his palm, coming closer to the masked man.

The slave drivers face was one of terror, noticing how dense that attack was and began to sweat profusely. "Now normally I don't like killing people, however I think I can make an exception for a scumbag like you," Naruto said frightening the man even more.

The rasengan encase hand was slowly making its way towards the slave driver before finally giving in.

"A-Alright I'll tell you. There on the outskirts of town, in the forest just south of town."

Naruto nodded before he quickly tied the two unconscious slave drivers together to a lamp post before turning back to the still frightened slave driver.

"Lead the way," Naruto growled and pushed the slave driver in front of him with the rasengan encased hand slowly dying down but slight glows still flashing as a warning to the slave driver not to try anything.

The two walked out of the town and slowly made their way to the forest south of Clover town as night had now completely taken over.

The two made their way up a small cliff where Naruto looked down and was appalled at what he saw. There were two more slave drivers standing in the middle of what looked like some kind of camp but scattered in the center of camp were a group of people wearing very dirtied clothes with tears and dirt all over them with beaten looks across their faces. There were ten of them all together but Naruto noticed that half of them were only children. They were probably no older than seven or eight years old.

Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger and was about to lose his cool when he saw one the slave drivers walked up to the group and began kicking dirt in their faces.

"You can't do anything can you," the sadistic man taunted. The other man cackled in laughter at these actions not realizing that actions were pissing off one very angry Dragon Slayer.

The laughing man also walked over to the tied up soon to be slaves and grabbed the hair of one of a young girl causing her to scream in protest from the pain.

"Hey let her go," one of the elder men said which earned him a punch in the face.

"Speak when spoken too dog," the man growled earning a defeated look from the now downed man.

The other slave driver held on tight to the little girl's hair as tears were now making their way down her cheek as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"I would stop fighting if I were you," the man whispered in to her ear. "We're going to send you away so you can finish a special little project that's-"

**CRASH!**

A loud crash was heard and as everyone turned their heads and saw the beaten body of another slave driver. The two guards quickly re grouped next to each other as they looked around their surroundings when a voice called out to them.

"I hate people like you," it said coldly. The two looked up to see a young blond boy staring intently at the two. At the site of Naruto the two just began laughing.

"Hahaha It just some kid. Looks like we can add another to the list," one said as Naruto continued to just stare coldly at them.

"You got something to say kid," one taunted, trying to get Naruto all riled up. "You can't do anything. How about you come down here and-"

Before he could say anything else Naruto appeared in front and calmly spoke "**Wind Dragons Iron Fist**." His fist lit up with white streaks of wind and smashed the slave driver who was previously holding on to the little girl square in the jaw, no doubt breaking it into pieces and sending him crashing into a boulder.

The other just starred in shock, he could feel the power coming of this kid and didn't like it one bit.

He turned around and tried to run away before something appeared in front him, knocked him down and had his arms pinned. "You're not going anywhere," a voice told him. He turned his head slightly to see Naruto standing up with the wind engulfing him and picking up small rubble all around him.

Naruto lifted him up off the ground and tied him up with the other two around a nearby tree. "I'll be having a word with you in a minute," Naruto said before walking towards the captured group of people.

The group looked at their savior with amazement as one by one he cut the ropes tying them together and unbound their feet.

Before long all ten were now free of their bindings and standing in front of Naruto. Before Naruto could say a word the young girl who was being held before timidly came up to him. She had brown chestnut hair with brown eyes and was wearing a tattered blue dress and wearing no shoes.

Naruto bent down to her level and placed a hand on her head. "You're safe now," he said softly. The girl began to sniffle and before he knew what was happening the little girl hugged him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Naruto was thrown through a loop at the contact of this little girl. He let the shock pass before wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug. "Your welcome little girl," he whispered.

Before long all the others came to thank him. Many of the other children hugged him and chanted thank you to him while the older few shook his hand many thanking him and telling him they could never repay him enough for saving them.

Naruto just nodded, finding it a little embarrassing but it made him feel warm on the inside knowing he saved these people from a life of torture and sadness.

"It's time you all left. Walk straight ahead that way," Naruto said pointing in a direction. "Just go straight and you will come across the road to Rave town. Go to the local authorities and have them contact the rune knights. Tell them there is a slave driver tied up to a street lamp in the alley way three blocks from the Rave inn and another three here in this location."

The group nodded before walking off in the direction Naruto pointed out to them. They thanked him once more before leaving. Many of them were thinking about Naruto.

"For a young boy he is certainly strong," an elderly man said

"I hope I see him again," the little brown haired girl said taking one last glance at her hero.

As the group began to disappear from sight, Naruto stared coldly at the tied up slave driver who was squirming at the look Naruto was giving him.

"W-What do you want from me," the man squirmed trying to get out of the bind he was in but knowing there was nothing he could do.

"It's very simple really," Naruto said. "Where do you take the slaves once you have enough them?"

"I-I can't tell you that. They'll have my head if I do," he said stuttering again and a look of fear crossed his face at the disappointed look on Naruto's face.

"Wrong answer," Naruto muttered as a wind blade appeared in his hand began to cut the slave drivers cheek. Naruto brought his wind blade to the tied up slaver drivers face before the man voice spoke up.

"O-okay okay I tell you, but please don't kill me," he said with panic and fear clear in his voice.

_"How can a kid be so powerful and frightening?"_ he thought.

Naruto's wind blade began to cease before dispersing completely. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live."

For the next ten minutes the tied up slave driver told Naruto everything that he knew. Naruto learnt of the tower of heaven was a special structure that hypothetically allows the restoration of life to any person. It had been a project by the magic council until it was deemed too dangerous and shut down immediately. However a black cult of dark mages had apparently taken control and began building a tower a couple of miles south of Akane resort on a small isolated island trying to resurrect the Black mage Zeref. As soon as the name Zeref appeared, Naruto had a small look of fear cross his face. Hayate had told him all about the black mage and the evil that he had spread across Earthland. Zeref was nearly as strong as Kurama if not stronger. If he was to one day rise again, who knows how many people will suffer from it. Then and there Naruto knew this black cult had to be stopped and the slaves must be freed. Despite finding out how much magic energy the tower would need to actually resurrect someone, Naruto would not take that chance.

After knocking the slave driver out for the rune knights to find he headed towards to the Tower of Heaven to free the slaves. He picked up his bag and set off for the train station.

**The Next Night- Akane**

Naruto stood on a pebble path a little way away from Akane resort staring of into the distance. For anyone else they would see nothing, but thanks to his dragon slayer training and heightened senses, his eye sight could just about see a small column in the distance.

_"That has to be the tower,"_ Naruto thought as he began to move. Naruto got off the path and walked along the beach until he reached a small area covered in numerous rocks and foliage around shoreline where a boat was sitting.

When he was with the tied up slave driver he luckily found out about a small boat powered by Lacrima that was hidden away from the town that was used to transport slaves to the island. This was a way Naruto could get to the tower unless he felt like swimming. Naruto smirked at the memory of the slave drivers little slip up before he knocked him unconscious. (AN: NARUTO ONLY KNOWS THE TREE CLIMBING EXERCISE)

Naruto looked around to see no one else before jumping in the boat. He powered up the Lacrima and set a course towards the tower of heaven.

While travelling towards the tower, Naruto thought about the slaves that were in the tower. When he had asked how many slaves there were, the answer he got was around four to five hundred. Hundreds of innocent people from children to the elderly were being denied their freedom because a group of madmen wanted to bring about the greatest evil of Fiore once more.

A few hours past before the tower was now clear in view. It stood hundred of meters high in the air, structured like a long thin column but looked as if it was covered in stone roots (**The anime version of the tower**). However it looked nowhere being complete with gaps missing at the top and bear beams pointing outwards.

When the boat landed on shore, the only thing Naruto noted was how quiet it was. Like it was completely devoid of life. _"So this is Tower of Heaven. What a bunch of nut jobs,"_ Naruto thought.

"Alright first I break out the slaves then, and then I bring this place down."

Looking at the tower, he focused his eyes on the main gate in front of him. "As much as I want to bust my way in, it's not or smart. I have to find another way in."

For the next hour he snuck around the island, sticking to the shadows trying to find some way into the tower.

As Naruto came round a corner he saw two guards standing in front of some kind of entrance. It looked like a gap in the rocks large enough for someone to pass through.

_"If their guarding that little entrance, then it must lead in to the tower,"_ thought Naruto. He eyed the two guards before smirking.

As quick speed he raced in front of them and delivered two powerful punches to the two guards incapacitating them immediately and knocking them to the ground. He quickly moved the two out of site before beginning to descend down the small path.

The path was narrow and very dark to the point where he used a bit of his rasengan to give him some light to see where he was going.

After about ten minutes of trekking through the narrow path, he saw a light at the end. When stepped through the entrance he looked around to see where he ended up. It was some kind of small courtyard inside the tower and noticed a huge amount of tools lying around. Shovels pick axes, rope etc.

_"I need to find out where the keeping all the slaves,"_ he thought.

While taking in the area around him, he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him. He quickly hid in the shadows and before long two similar guards walked past.

"You heard what the boss's did that blue haired kid. Tied him up and tortured him for hours."

"Well the little shit deserved it. It's what he gets for trying to escape again," the other cackled to himself.

Naruto gritted his teeth before he finally thought "This has gone on long enough. I'm going to make them pay."

Before the two guards could do anything Naruto burst out of the shadows and delivered an earth shattering punch to one of the guards sending him flying over the other side of the area and crashed down onto the floor.

The other quickly turned around but soon found him pinned to the wall with a hand on his throat. He looked up and only saw a pair sapphire eyes staring intently at him.

"Where are the slaves?" Naruto growled as he began putting more pressure on the guard's throat.

"Down there," the guard all but gurgled as he pointed down a hallway. "End of the hall, down a flight of stairs and you'll find them."

Naruto smirked and knocked the guard out and could hear dozens of footsteps coming his way.

He took a deep breath before shouting "IT'S TIME TO RAISE A LITTLE HELL."

THE END

PLS TELL ME IF I MISSED SOMETHING'S

LATER THERE WILL BE A FEW TIME SKIPS ONE OF THEM WILL BE WHEN NARUTO TRAINS IN SAGE MODE AND ANOTHER TIMESKIP WILL BE NARUTO TRAINING IN HIS JINCHURIKI MODE, NARUTO WILL HAVE TO BATTLE KURAMA AGAIN BUT DOESN'T NEED TO GET RID OF HIS HATERED BECAUSE HE ALREADY DID.

JA NE TO THE PEOPLE THAT LOVED ME.


	4. Chapter 4: Freed at Last

YOHOHOHOHOHO! THIS IS THE HOUND RAVING WITH REVENGE ON THE BRAIN BLOODY…HOUND17

When I mean Naruto is going to be strong as modern Laxus in the coming years I mean when he is 13 years old fighting Gildarts for S-rank, by then he would master his odama rasengan more of his jutsu and he finally uses his _'special'_ weapon, and I have not mentioned this in any description, so yeah tend to be surprised.

Oh and the only times I will update mostly is Wednesday-Saturday every other week because I will not have access to my computer at a point.

So read and weep

_THE SAGE OF FAIRY TAIL _

_Chapter 4: Freed at Last_

**Few minutes before- Underground Slave Cells**

Down in the cells the slaves sat quietly agonizing over their predicament. All of them looked over in fear as there was a creaking sound coming from the cell gate as it suddenly swung open. They all gulped as they watched the trembling form of a cuffed Erza enter with a shove from the guards.

"Hey Erza you're okay!" One of the slave children exclaimed in worry.

"Idiot! Look at her! How can you say she's okay?" An older boy shouted, pointing at Erza as she trembled on the spot.

"What about Jellal?" He said he was going to get past those guys to save you..." Another young boy said before a hand squeezed his shoulder to stop him.

They all looked over to see an old man stopping the young boy from speaking. "Just let her sit quietly, poor girl must have suffered a lot in the punishment chamber." He told them sternly and softly as Erza didn't respond to any of them, just kept slowly walking forward.

"But what about Jellal...?" The old man shook his head to silence him but he kept on speaking, "I bet he got caught and taken in her place. Those bastards!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" One of the crying children yelled.

"What's all this racket in here, keep it down you brats?" One of the cultists voice boomed as he and another guard began to storm the cell.

"Calm down Sho!" A boy pleaded as he tried to comfort the child.

"It's okay Sho, Gramps is here." The old man said trying to help as well.

"You better stay quiet or else I'll-"

Before the guard could finish his sentence a loud explosion was heard from above them which drew everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" the guard shouted as he sprinted away from the cell and head up the stairs.

All the slaves were pressed against the bars of their cells, curious and eager and what was happening. The explosion they heard was loud, which could only mean that a lot of damage was done. After a few minutes they began to here the guards shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y- AHHHHHHH"

"STAY AWAY FRO- GGAHHHHHHHH"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WIT- GAHHHH"

After hearing the bloody screams coming from the guards, everyone began to panic. Was a monster attacking them? Were they going to be next?

They were all taken out of thought when everything went silent and a pair of footsteps could be heard making its way down the steps. No one was prepared for what they saw. Coming down the steps was a blonde boy who looked a little older then Erza and Jellal. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body from what they saw but apart from that he was relatively fine.

Old man Rob came to the front of his cell and asked "W-who are you?"

The blonde boy simply smiled and said "My name is Naruto Namikaze at your service and I am here to free all of you."

Naruto saw the shocked looks on all their faces as he made his way to the old man's cell. Everyone was eyeing him curiously at what he was going to do.

He stood in front of the cell and manipulated the wind to make a sword that appeared in his hand and cut down the bars. Everyone looked at him shocked but a young Red haired girl spoke up.

"Y-You're a mage?" she stuttered out to which Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am" he replied. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Erza Scarlet," she replied softly.

"It's nice to meet you Erza. I want you to know that I'm here to save you all," he said softly. "I'm going to make sure each and every one of you leave this place forever."

Saying this everyone from child to elderly had a look cross their face. A look that basically said _that there was still hope._

Naruto went round to every cell and cut off each lock of the cell doors. As they began to pour out of their cells little Erza Scarlet spoke up.

"Why are you saving us? Why do you want to save us?"

Everyone was silent. They too wanted to know why this young lad was risking his life to save them. He didn't need to. He didn't even know any of them. But yet here he was.

Looking at Erza who was about a head smaller than him, he simply smiled and said "Because what they're doing is wrong. Every single person should have freedom. I'm going to fight for your freedom. That's a promise. And I never break my promises. His smile however turned to a frown when he noticed her right eye.

_"Those bastards,"_ he thought and his fists tightened.

His words caused Erza's eyes to widen as she remembered what Jellal had told her. "We have to fight..." She repeated the words to herself. She gained a determined glint in her lone-eye as she picked up one of the dropped weapons lying on the floor.

"We have to fight! Stand up for freedom!" Inspired by her words the rest of the slaves stood up and armed themselves with what they could find.

Naruto smiled at their determination and gave a smile and a nod.

"Follow me! I'll show you the way out!" He shouted, running to and up the stairs he'd come down from. After arriving outside from the cells, Naruto and the slaves came face to face with an army of cultists hell-bent on crushing Naruto and the revolt.

"You think you can rebel against us? Put them all down men!" The head of the cultists' army shouted to his men.

Both sides charged at each other with battle-cries as they began clashing swords in a massive clash with the slaves fighting tooth and nail for their freedom.

"You won't take advantage of us! Kill them all! Kill all the slaves!" The cultists shouted.

"Bring in the mages to take out that blond haired punk," Naruto heard which caused him to grit his teeth.

Naruto quickly turned around and face Erza who was fighting close by him. "You seem to be the leader of these guys, tell everyone to stick to fighting the guards while I take out the mages."

He took off from the main group and rushed towards the group of mages that were being assembled.

The group saw him and began charging up their spells. Naruto saw this and began using his tri-pronged kunai he threw around the battle field and used **Hiraishin **to take out some of the mages. (AN: STILL WORKING OUT THE KINKS, NOT FULLY MASTERED)

The mages look around and didn't see him insight until they heard a voice from behind them.

**"Wind Dragons Air Suction,"** he shouted as a visible bubble appeared around some mages. They couldn't get out, as the air left the inside of the bubble, and knocking out the mages due to lack of oxygen.

He quickly Hiraishin again and used** Wind Dragon Wind Blades** on the other two mages cutting them down.

Thinking it was over he jumped up and was about to make his way towards the slaves before he noticed one other mage that had been hiding in the shadows shoot of a powerful blast in the direction on Erza.

_"Shit,"_ Naruto thought. He saw the old man jump in front, meaning to take the blast.

_"He can't,"_ Naruto thought. _"That blast will kill him."_ Naruto quickly appeared and stood defensively in front of the old man and Erza.

Before anyone could do anything the blast hit and Erza was knocked back.

After a minute the smoke began to clear and Erza looked on fearfully but a look of confusion hit her face along with everyone else. Rob was standing there and looked relatively unharmed.

_"Why did Grandpa Rob not get hurt?"_ she thought.

It wasn't until all the smoke had cleared that she realized why and a look of horror crossed her face.

Standing there with his arms spread out wide and half his shirt now missing was Naruto. Their savior.

Before Erza or anyone else could move to help him he quickly used Hiraishin and appeared in front of the remaining mage and knocked him unconscious.

Naruto took a deep breath and fell back slightly on to the wall beside him.

_"Dam that hurt,"_ Naruto thought as he held his side._ "I'm going to be feeling that for a few weeks."_ He looked at his side and saw some burn marks on them.

Naruto was about to keep fighting until a magic force suddenly erupted gaining everyone attention.

Naruto looked over and was surprised when he saw Erza with her hands raised into the air and an angry expression on her face as a large magic seal lit up beneath her. All the weapons around her began to lift in to the air and shot forward towards the cultists.

"Well that was certainly surprising," Naruto said as a grin began to form on his face.

The cultists were now on their heels and were soon overwhelmed by the slave revolt. The slaves were driving them back when they came across the main gate to the tower.

"Well we might as well take the front door," Naruto said grinning.

"Everyone stand back" he said and every one nodded and did so.

He got in his stance took a deep breath and shouted **"Wind Dragon Roar!"**

A large current of wind shot forward and cut down the door into blocks in front of them leaving a wide hole in the wall.

When he turned around Naruto's face had a look of amusement on it when he saw the look on everyone's faces.

"This boy...incredible..." Rob uttered in awe.

He was about to speak until one of the children that was previously with Erza spoke up.

"Where did Erza go?"

_"_She went to find Jellal." Rob answered, sitting on a bench, his sore bones needing to rest.

"Erza shouldn't have gone on her own," A small girl stated with a frown.

"You guys go ahead and take off. I'll find Erza and catch up. Follow the path and it will lead you to a bunch of ships."

They all nodded and headed off while Naruto began to sniff the area until he found Erza's scent. He ran as far as he could but the burn on his side was beginning to slow him down.

"_Oi Kurama can you heal me please," _Naruto said to the giant napping fox through his thoughts.

"_Eh… what's going on kit, what I miss?"_ said the furry fox.

"_No time to explain heal me first, and then look through my memories," _Naruto explained as he climbed the staircase of the tower.

"_Wow you are in some deep shit now, and I'm happy you freed those people, everyone deserves to be free, well almost everyone," _the fox grinned with a sweatdrop.

Erza arrived at Jellal's location she'd freed him from his restraints, but she had then noticed that something was off. He started spouting nonsense about how true freedom was right here and he wasn't leaving. He then used some strange magic to kill some cultists that had been beaten and were barely clinging to life. She had pleaded with him to run away with her and explained how all of their friends were waiting for him, but then he started ranted about Zeref and completing the tower.

Erza thought he was acting strange because he was tortured and declared that they were leaving. That was when Jellal turned on her. He lifted his hand and released a blast of magic sending her crashing through a wall before she landed skidding along the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach groaning to look at her friend who'd gone mad.

"I don't need you anymore. As a reward for getting rid of those nuisances I won't kill you. You can go and find your fleeting 'freedom'." He sneered at her, a look that didn't suit an eleven year old.

"Jellal," she gasped out, feebly grasping at her throat. "Please don't do this."

"Put her down," a voice rang out through the room. Both Jellal and Erza looked over to see Naruto standing in the doorway glaring at the blue haired boy in front of him.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Jellal demanded.

"Me? Well I'm Naruto Namikaze. What I'm doing here. Well that's pretty easy. I'm freeing all the slaves."

Magic energy erupted out of Naruto as wind engulfed his hands. He quickly sped up towards him and appearing in front of Jellal and punching him away from Erza sending him across the room.

Before anything else could happen a rumble shook the tower as everyone began to struggle with their footing. _"This place is coming down. All the fighting must have made this place unstable."_

Naruto quickly turned to Erza and jogging up to her as the building began to collapse behind him. As he leaned down to pick her up he found that she was still conscious.

"Thank you..." she whispered before passing out on his back. He smiled before running back out the way he came in as the tower began to collapse behind him. Before he left he looked to where the blue haired boy was but found he had disappeared and there was no trace of him.

As soon as Naruto began to climb on to one of the ships, he passed Erza over to Rob. The minute he did everything went dizzy and he felt his body's exhaustion take over and blacked out.

Naruto woke up to find himself lying on something soft and staring up at the star filled sky.

"Uh what happened?" Naruto groaned as he slowly began to sit up before feeling a small form next to him. He looked over to see Erza huddled next to him peacefully sleeping.

"She has been like that ever since she found out that you passed out. She didn't want to leave you," came a voice. He looked over to see old man Rob walk over to him and sit beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too bad. A little soar, especially on my side," he said looking down to see it his side had been bandaged up.

"There were a few first aid boxes on the ship, I bandaged you up when you passed out, though some of the wounds were already healing," Rob said.

Naruto hesitated before Rob quickly spoke up. "Don't worry. I saw the scars. For someone so young you seem to have been through a lot. It was just me who bandaged you up. No one else saw them."

Naruto took a deep breath thanking no one else saw the scars. He wasn't ashamed of them; he just didn't want many people knowing about them until he was ready.

"I have an extreme healing factor but thank you," Naruto said. "I owe you one."

The old man gave a hearty laugh at Naruto. "My boy if anything its least I could do. You just saved us and gave us our freedom back. Bandaging you up was the very least I could do."

"Either way thank you again," to which Rob just nodded. When Naruto looked around he saw they were on the shoreline and could see Akane resort just off in the distance.

"We landed on shore just over an hour ago. Thought it best to stay put for a little while and rest."

Naruto nodded but spoke up. "Where is everyone else?"

"Many on the ships took off as soon as they got to land. My guess is that they just wanted to go home. Though some of the children I haven't seen but then again there were a lot of ships sailing off so they must have landed somewhere else."

"Are you part a guild?" Rob asked to which Naruto shook his head.

"Not at the moment but there is one guild that I do plan on joining once I'm ready."

"Which guild is that?" Rob asked.

"Fairy Tail."

Rob had quick look of surprise cross his face before he smiled. "Ah so you want to join Fairy Tail too huh. Little Erza here wants to do the same. Now that she knows she has magic, she can make that dream a reality. Makarov would like you two. He's is always looking for new recruits to join the Fairy Tail family."

"You know Gramps?" Naruto said in surprise.

"I use to be a part of Fairy Tail," he said turning around to show the large Fairy Tail mark on his back. "He and I were great friends and went on many adventures together. How do you know Makarov?" Rob asked to which Naruto told him about meeting Makarov in Clover town, stopping a bank robbery and Makarov inviting him to Fairy Tail.

Went their conversation began to quiet down he glanced over at Erza still sleeping next to him and once again frowned at her right eye.

"Hey old man Rob. What happened to Erza's eye?"

Naruto saw the sad look cross onto Rob faces as the two looked down at Erza's sleeping form.

"About a week ago the kids tried to escape. They got caught but decided to only punish Erza. They tortured her and cut her right eye out."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

_"How dare they do that to her,"_ he thought. _"She is an 8 year old girl."_

"I tried to use my magic to give her my eye but the age gap between us is too great for the magic to work."

Everything was quiet for minute, only the sound of the waves against the sand could be heard before Naruto spoke up.

"You said Erza was going to join Fairy Tail right?" to which Rob nodded. "And Fairy Tail treats each other like family. Since were both going to be part of Fairy Tail one day then the two of us will be family. I always protect the people that I see precious to me. Erza I can tell is going to be very important to me. I won't have someone that I care about be in pain like this."

"_Hey Kurama, if I take out my eye and give it to Erza will you able to give me a new one?"_ Naruto asked the fox through his thoughts.

"_Yeah but it will be tricky, it will take a few days to grow back," _Kurama said in a serious tone.

Naruto opened his eyes again after making his decision,"Giver her my eye," Naruto said which caused shock to spread across Robs face.

"B-But you hardly know her. Would you really do this for someone you barely know?" to which Naruto simply nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Like I said Erza will be family to me one day. That's all the reason I need."

_"This boy,"_ Rob thought. _"He is truly exceptional. I can see why you like him Makky. He would be a great addition to Fairy Tail."_

Rob sighed and looked at the two. "The two of you look close enough in age so it should work," Rob said. "Come closer and we can begin to which Naruto did."

"My magic is a special form of **Healing** Magic. It's also a form of Lost Magic. It can replace things such as an eye or limbs but it's had to come at a cost. A sacrifice has to be made. In this case you could say an eye for an eye."

"Close your left eye," Rob said to which Naruto did. Rob gently placed his hand on Naruto eye and his other gently on Erza's eye hoping not to wake her.

"Room Magic," Rob whispered. "Exchange".

A small light erupted from Rob's hands and covered Naruto and Erza's eyes. Naruto began to feel a tingling sensation take over his eye before he felt what he could only describe as a pop sensation. Like his eye just disappeared. He looked down at Erza and slowly saw an eye beginning to form in her empty eye socket.

Within a minute the exchange was complete.

"It's done," Rob said as his magic bean to die down.

He bought his hand up to his eye and could feel the emptiness in it. Naruto tore whatever cloth that was left from his shirt and wrapped it around his head covering his right eye.

Naruto took a deep breath before standing up. "It's time I left. I have to get back to training; I have to get stronger to project those precious to me."

Rob nodded and gave his thanks to Naruto again. "Are you going to say goodbye to Erza?" to which Naruto shook his head.

"Let her sleep. It's been a long day. Just tell her that I will see her again one day in Fairy Tail," to which Rob nodded.

Naruto turned and began to walk away and step on to the path away from the beach.

However a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"In due time, Erza, until we see each other at Fairy Tail this is farewell," Naruto said as he had his back turned and waved goodbye and disappeared in a yellow flash.

The End

WASN'T THAT GREAT OR WHAT!

THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE NARUTO WILL ARRIVE AT FAIRY TAIL

UNTIL THEN JA NE


	5. Update Notice Must Read

Yaaaaahoooooooo! This is the hound of the hour aka bloodyhound17 with the news for today.

Hey people about my update system for The Sage Of Fairy Tail I'm changing it to Wednesday-Friday.

The reason for that is that I need some time to edit stories, for myself, and get ahead of myself in the stories so I can edit some in chapters for the future, if you guys tell me something I did wrong or if you want me to add something I can have good time to do it. It's kind of hard to get four chapters ready for every other week if I can only have access to my stories every other week, that and I easily get distracted, have no time, and I'm a slow typer.

So I adjusted to three stories every other week.

Maybe soon I will have access but that will mean at least two stories a week…so yeah so just remember my story will only update which is only The Sage of Fairy Tail, Wednesday-Friday. Yeah no stress on my brain!

I don't know about my other stories:

Ninja of Huntik- I'm stuck in a pothole.

Power Of One- Can't decide what to do.

Four Swords of the leaf- I'm not sure.

Guardian Of a Second-Stuck, don't know what to do, no motivation, no time, ideas are mixing in a bad way.

So… bloodyhound out


	6. Chapter 5: Fairy Tail Ho!

Yohohohohohohhohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour without any cap locks Bloodyhound17!

No harem, no summoning, no godlike Naruto, and plenty of chicken

WARNING: STORY MADE BEFORE HAND!

_The Sage Of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 5: Fairy Tail Ho!_

1 year later

Year X774

After his return from the tower of heaven and bidding everyone from Rave town goodbye Naruto set of to the out skirts of town in the evening to find a good training field so he can train in his shinobi skills. In the past year Naruto was able to master the basic rasengan, water walking, and able to summon fifty clones at once and sustain them for an hour and most of his jutsu, and taijutsu skills. He also took up fuinjutsu and is in level 2 of fuinjutsu where he can make storage seals on his body and clothing and make gravity seals.

Skill ranking:

Strength: (A) Speed: (B-A) Magic/Chakra Tech.: (A)

Now Naruto is 10 years old and heading towards Magnolia to join the guild Fairy Tail. He now wears a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, with a white line going down the middle, and black baggy pants with black combat boots, and a white headband over his left eye like Kakashi's. Naruto is at five foot five.

As Naruto enters Magnolia he asked a random civilian where the Fairy Tail guild is and said it was on the opposite side of the town. As Naruto roams the town he sees: vendors, restaurants, magic shops and a decent farmers market. Finally he sees the guild in the distance.

"Hey, Kurama, to you think I should make an entrance?" Naruto asked the one-tailed fox on his head.

"**As long as it scares the living crap out of them, I'm good,"** the fox smirked.

Fairy Tail Guild

Master Makarov was sitting in his seat on the bar watching the next generation of Fairy Tail mages once again fight among themselves.

Before he could intervene a thought came to his mind and Naruto appeared in his mind.

_"I wonder how long it will be until Naruto comes and joins Fairy Tail. I know Erza will love to see him again and from what she has told me, she seems to look up to him. Not really surprising since he saved her and gave her his eye. The boy truly has a heart of gold."_

Makarov was taken out of his thoughts when a now 9 1/2 year old Erza stood in front of him with a curious look on his face.

"You okay master?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine Erza. I was just thinking about Naruto and when he was going to join us. It would be nice to see him again."

A giant smile immediately crossed Erza's face the moment Naruto name was mentioned. "I can't wait for him to join. When he does I will show him how strong I have become."

Makarov chuckled at Erza's eagerness however before the two could continue their conversation, a loaf of bread smacked Erza in the back of the head which caused her to turn around and glare at the accuser.

"Oi Erza come over here and fight me. We have a score to settle."

"What was that you flat chest bimbo?" Erza shouted before charging at a white haired girl in Goth clothes.

"And they're off again," Makarov said sighing.

Before Makarov could go and break the two up, two small figures came rolling over in front of him. The two culprits were none other than Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.

Seeing the two boys fight Makarov had to let out another deep sigh. "Natsu you have only been here a few hours and you have already picked a fight."

"It's not my fault," the young pink haired boy shouted. "Stripper boy said I was lying about Igneel being a dragon."

"Because it is a lie flame brain."

"Ice Cube"

"Pyromaniac"

"Icicle"

_**Smack!**_

The two boys looked dazed as they as they lay on the floor with big bumps on their head, curtsey of Master Makarov.

"Knock it off you two. You're just as bad Erza and Mira."

"Hey!" The two girls shouted in the distant before continuing their fight.

"And Gray, Natsu was not lying about being a Dragon Slayer. They are in fact real."

"How do you know this master" Gray asked curiously.

Makarov grinned at the young ice mage. "That's because Natsu is not the first Dragon Slayer I have met."

Hearing this statement gained everyone else's attention as the fighting throughout the guild slowly stopped. Natsu hearing about another Dragon Slayer immediately ran up to Makarov and started asking questions.

"Do you really know another Dragon Slayer? Do you know where he is? Do you think he might know where Igneel is?"

"Calm down Natsu," Makarov said calming the young pink haired boy down. "To answer your question yes I do know another Dragon Slayer. However where he currently is I do not know. Finally I don't think he will know where Igneel is due to him being trained by a different Dragon."

"W-Wait, hold on," Gray called out gaining everyone's attention. "Are you telling me Dragons are actually real? They really exist?"

"Yes they really exist," Makarov calmly stated.

"What's the other Dragon Slayers name? Who was his Dragon?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you that Natsu. I promised him I would keep those answers to myself," Makarov answered. Seeing Natsu's face drop a little Makarov continued to speak.

"However" he said with Natsu's head looking straight back up at him. "You can ask him yourself. I invited him to join Fairy Tale after he finished his training. So I'm sure you will be able to meet him one day."

This caused a huge smile to spread across Natsu's face. "That's awesome. Is he strong?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Oh yes," Makarov said. "For his age he is very strong. Never met someone quite as strong as he is at such a young age if I'm perfectly honest."

"All right," Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up. I can't wait to meet him. I really want to fight him."

Makarov smiled down at the young dragon slayers statement before said boy started fighting with Gray again which caused the master to sigh once again. "I'm getting to old for this."

However Natsu was not the only person who was curious about the other dragon slayer. A certain white haired mage was curious who this person was. _"If the master acknowledged how strong he is, then he must be quite the fighter. I wonder who he is?_" she thought before returning to fighting Erza.

All of a sudden the doors to the guild bursts open, while a thick mist rolls in. This makes everyone stop what they're doing and stare at the mist that rolls in.

"I can't see!" shouts of the younger members.

"Everyone keep your guard up!" Makarov shouts as most of the members stiffen. All of a sudden they can all sense strong magic coming from the mist and they all shiver and tense up.

A giant fox's silhouette can be seen in front of the guild. "_**Eight points: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavial arteries, kidneys, heart, now which will be my attack point," **_said a surround sound voice as the silhouette opened its eyes to show bright red demonic pupils. Now everyone was scared and some fainted by the killing intent that showered them.

Some of the mist was thinning down and they could see a hooded figure behind their master.

"_**It's nice to see you…Makarov,"**_ said the figure.

"Master get away," said a frightened Erza as she ran towards her master to engage the figure behind him.

"Erza don't attack, that's no way to treat a guest," Makarov said calmly making Erza and the rest of the guild confused.

"B-b-but master he was going to attack you!" Erza stuttered.

"No he wasn't, were you Naruto," Makarov said as he turned his head to look at the figure behind him.

"No master," Naruto said with a smirk as the mist went away and the giant fox silhouette went away to reveal an orange one tailed fox.

"So how's life?" Makarov asks the blond.

"Just great, getting stronger and stronger every day," Naruto said with a full blown grin.

"Naruto is that you?" Erza asked as she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her savior.

"Hey Erza it's me, hope you gotten stronger in the past year," Naruto said in a calm voice, as he was tackled to the ground by a crying Erza.

"Hey Erza its okay I'm here now, no need to worry," Naruto said as he tried to calm the crying red head. Everyone was in shock no one has seen the red head cry before. Now here she is leaking tears as there is no tomorrow.

Naruto after getting out of his little shock wrapped his arms around Erza and had her in a warm embrace. "I promised I would didn't I?" he said to which he felt her nod.

"Then why are you crying. Don't tell me you had doubted me Erza? So mean," he said teasingly. Erza couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Naruto then put her out at arm's length. "You've gotten a bit taller Erza. You're not so little anymore," he said teasingly again.

Erza just stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Now," said Naruto. "I want to hear everything you have done in the last year and don't miss anything out."

"H-Have you ever seen Erza act like that before?" Cana asked finally coming out of her shock. "I don't think I have ever seen her cry like that before."

"I have," Gray whispered thinking of the day he found Erza crying under the shade of a tree.

"Have they met each other before?" Lisanna asked curiously to which Elfman just shrugged.

"I guess they must have sis," he muttered before they went to join the table.

Mira stood there staring at the two and couldn't help but thing a twang of jealousy.

"Are these your friends Erza?" Naruto asked the red head who was at five foot height.

"Yeah there are Gray, Mirajane, Levy, Elfman, Cana, Lisanna, and Natsu," Erza introduced.

"Hey it's nice to meet you all. In case you didn't already know I'm Naruto Namikaze," he said giving a small wave.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster," the ice mage stated.

"Levy McGarden," the petite blue-haired girl smiled. She looked the same age as Lisanna.

"I'm Mirajane," the tall white haired girl said while giving Naruto a nod. Naruto couldn't help but blush a little at the girl in front of him.

_"She's pretty"_ he thought.

"I'm Elfman," the boy in a blue suit stated with a smile.

"My name's Cana," the brown haired girl said while fiddling with her dress.

"I'm Lisanna, I'm Elfman and Mira's little sister," the smaller white haired girl said with a smile of her own.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu shouted which caused them all to bop him on the head telling him to quiet down.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself," Lisanna asked eagerly.

""Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well where are you from, how old are you what are your likes, dislikes that sort of thing,"" Lisanna said.

"Alright well like I said I'm Naruto Namikaze, I'm 13 years old. I'm from a village far far away. My likes are training, reading, and spending time with friends. My dislikes are people who hurt my precious people and try to hurt others for evil reasons purposes. My dream for the future, I don't really know to be honest right now, I guess to be the strongest in Fiore."

The group nodded their head, satisfied with the answers they got so far when Levi spoke up.

"So how did you meet Master Makarov?"" Levi asked. So Naruto then began explaining how he met Makarov. It was then that Mira made the connection.

"Wait a minute. You're the Dragon Slayer that Master Makarov was telling us about a few days ago."

The others blinked and realized Mira was right.

"Master said you were amazingly strong. A lot stronger than most our age," Mira said narrowing her eyes.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gramps gives me too much credit."

"Naruto what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked the blonde Cyclops.

"I use a form of dragon slayer magic like Natsu but I use the wind element, not just that but I also use sealing magic," Naruto said and somewhat lied on the last part.

"You are a dragon slayer too? Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked excitingly.

"No Natsu, I was trained by the dragon named Hayate for almost three years then left," Naruto answered the pink haired boy.

Natsu was saddened by the answer but then, "But why did you leave?"

"I had other training to do besides training in dragon slayer magic," Naruto answered again.

"If you don't mind me asking what form of magic do you guys use. I gathered Natsu is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and I know from Master Makarov that Gray uses Ice Make Magic and Cana uses Card Magic, and I already figured that Erza uses Requip Magic," he said which the two nodded happily. "What Magic do the rest of you guys use?"

Levi answered first. "Well like you I guess I use Rune Magic as a secondary magic. But my main magic is Solid Script Magic." While saying this she bought out a pen and wrote the words Water. All of a sudden the words were in the air and Levi got drenched in water. Naruto and everyone else laughed.

"Wow that's pretty cool Levi. I can't say I have heard or seen that magic before but I have to admit it's pretty amazing." Levi beamed with pride at the compliment.

Naruto then turned his head towards the sibling when Mira spoke up. "All three of use Take Over Magic, we can all transform but we each use a different aspect of take over."

"I use Animal Soul Take Over," Lisanna said and as quick as he said it she transformed into what looked like a giant purple rabbit. Naruto whistled and clapped in praise. Lisanna then turned back to normal and gave a little curtsy causing the others to giggle.

"I use Beast Soul," Elfman said. He then stuck his right arm out and slowly his arm gained black fur over it and muscled out. "This is the Black bull Partial Take over. I'm still working on the full takeover" Elfman said.

Naruto noticed Elfman seemed a little down but had a feeling to why. His little sister could do a full takeover but he couldn't. That would hurt a man's pride somewhat.

"Elfman," he said getting the younger boys attention. "Your partial takeover is pretty awesome. Don't worry about the full take over. You'll get it down in no time I'm sure." He then gave him a pat on the back.

Elfman seemed to cheer up a bit at that while Naruto looked over at Mira who simply mouthed 'Thank you' to which he nodded back.

"And finally I use Satan Soul Take Over," she said which did caused Naruto's eye brows to go up in curiosity. Like Elfman she stuck her arms out and in a gulf of light it turned green and scaly with claws on the end.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," he said.

"I would do a full takeover but it's kind of powerful so it's best I do it outside. Plus it's a little hard to control. I'm still working out the kinks," Mira said to which Naruto nodded.

"Like I said with all the others, that's pretty awesome magic you have. I looked forward to any future sparring matches in the future."

Now Mira looked at him slyly. "Oh you sure you could handle it. I'm quite strong you know," she said leaning in slightly.

Naruto grinned and leaned in as well. "I think I can keep up. But I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face now would I?" he said winking to which Mira just winked back at him. The two were brought out their little staring contest when a small giggle was heard. The both look at Lisanna and raised their eye brows.

"What you laughing at?" they both asked.

"Hehe I'm just laughing at the fact you two are flirting with each other. I didn't know Mira wanted a boyfriend so much."

Both Mira and Naruto began blushing up a storm and went tomato red. "L-Lisanna-baka don't s-say stuff like t-that. We just met e-each other. And we were n-not flirting."

"Haha you're stuttering which means you really were flirting," Gray and Natsu said laughing which promptly earned both of them smack on the head to both boys from Mira.

"Shut it," she said scaring the two boys.

Naruto, after finally managing to get his blush back under control simply said "Mira and I were just joking around like two friends would, right Mira?" he said to which Mira nodded.

"Exactly."

"Whatever you say," Lisanna chimed in before she said "but I know flirting when I see it."

Mira then proceeded to chase Lisanna round the guild for five minutes while everyone else just laughed at the sister's antics.

After finally catching Lisanna and giving her a noogie from hell, the two rejoined the table, with Lisanna's hair now rather messy and Mira grinning triumphantly.

While sorting out her hair, Lisanna looked up at Naruto and stared curiously at the headband he had covering his right eye.

She lifted her hand to touch the bandanna but before she could touch it Naruto grabbed her hand delicately. "Sorry Lisanna but I would prefer if no one touched it."

Lisanna nodded but asked "But why do you have it covering your right eye? You must not be able to see very well with only one eye."

"Well the reason is because I injured my right eye about a year ago, so I keep it covered with my headband," he said catching everyone by surprise.

"How did you injure it if you don't mind me?" asking Levi said.

"I rather not talk about it the moment." The group just nodded and went back to talking about their respective magic's.

While the table kept talking, Makarov looked at group with a smile on his face. "It seems he has fit in rather well," said Macao taking a seat next to Makarov.

"That he has," Makarov said. "It's good to see him making friends so easily, he has a good future ahead of him."

The End My friends

No really it's the end go home leave me alone you animals!

Oh and the story is put back a few years so it means the dragons disappeared in X774. But none of the power or age of the young members changed they are still the same age that they would in the canon they were just born a few years early. Basically everything was put back.

Ja ne to the people that cared about me.


	7. Chapter 6: Mission On High

Yohohohohohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka bloodyhound17 waiting in the brush waiting for his next kill.

TheOriginalTerrorist: You mean sleeping on the couch waiting for dinner?

B.H.17: S-shut up T!

T.O.T: Dude You are a lazy ass, how about you get up and get your own food instead of me getting it for you!

B.H.17: Fine but don't tell anyone, I don't want my reputation as a killer go down on the waterfall.

T.O.T: (whispers) he won't notice this message I put on his story Tee-hee , you should know bloodyhound17 is a softy.

B.H.17: I heard that!

T.O.T: Gotta go!

I try to put some dialogues in some chapters of some stories like the one you see above so review on those as well.

I'm sorry if I forgot to say a few things in earlier chapters because I have short term memory loss, I'm being serious one time I forgot my best friend's name. Also I got the inspiration for this story from SoulReaperCrewe and other Fairy Tail x Naruto authors. I give SoulReaperCrewe the credit for this story and I did get permission for this story so yeah read and weep and just so you know I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or One Piece because if I did this story wouldn't be here.

_The Sage Of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 6: Missions On High_

"So Naruto-kun what color do you want your Fairy Tail mark and where?" Makarov said as he came to the table.

Naruto thought over for a while and then said,"I would like a sky blue mark on my left wrist please."

"Okay, let me this and a bit of that and a bit of this, and there you have it, a fairy tail mark," said Makarov as he stamped Naruto's wrist.

"Cool."

After an hour or two (he is not keeping track on time) of meeting the rest of the members of Fairy Tail, he wanted to do a mission. "So which mission should I do," Naruto asked himself as he scanned the request board as most of his friends left on missions he was alone.

"**How about the 15,000 jewels mission to capture a group of bandits?**" said a one tailed Kurama who was on Naruto's shoulder.

"It seems good enough, now I can redeem myself because of those stupid business people I lost nearly all my money," Naruto sulked as he remembered the day he got scammed by some business owners.

"**Sulking down and over, it says this mission is at a mining town called Rush Hour,"** said Kurama looking at the description.

"That's an hour away by train and two hours away by foot, luckily I put a marker near there," Naruto smirked as he remembered the last time he was there, there were bandits. "Their leader was annoying as hell."

"**I think the name of the group was called the, Jiggle ass gang, or was it the jiggle butt gang, I forgot," **Kurama said as he tried to remember the name of the bandits they kicked last year.

"Okay let's do it!" Naruto said as he brought the mission request to the master.

"Hey Maka-jisan can I do this mission?" Naruto asked as he came up to Makarov who was at the bar sitting on a chair.

"Eh? Naruto wanting to go on a mission huh? This is a C-rank mission, usually we have new members take D-rank missions but I guess I can make an exception due to the stories Erza told me about you, though I suggest a team or a partner to go with you."

"It's okay Kurama is the only partner I need," Naruto said as Kurama shifted into his human like form who had red/orange hair like Naruto's but longer, and has red slitted pupils and has sharpened nails. He wears a red unbuttoned sleeveless vest showing off a 12 pack. He also wears pants like Gray's but white colored and stands at six feet while Naruto stands at five foot five.

Makarov was in awe at Kurama's human form and couldn't believe he had 12 pack abs. (Is there such thing as 12 pack abs)

"I guessed its okay," Makarov said as he sensed Kurama's _magic_, it was greater than everyone in the guild combined.

"Okay bye jiji!" Naruto shouted as he left out the door with Kurama who turned back into a one tailed fox.

(Outside Magnolia)

"Well now at least we are away from peering eyes," Naruto said as he took a look around.

"**You know we could've just gone into an alley away and did the jutsu there or just went outside the guild and quickly did it,"** Kurama said with actual logic.

"Idiot I didn't realize that. Well hang on Kurama," Naruto said as he and Kurama was replaced with a yellow flash.

(Outside Rush Hour Mines)

"Well looks like we are here but I used a bit much of my chakra," as Naruto had sweat rolling down his face.

"But I should be able to get to the mining town just fine," Naruto said as he began walking towards the mountains up ahead.

As Naruto reached the town he regained most of his chakra.

"Dang it's like a ghost town here," Naruto said as he looked around the town looking for any signs of life but all he saw were mining tools.

I guess we'll try this," Naruto said as he focused his chakra into his left eye."Byakugan!"

Veins in his left eye started to bulge out. Naruto looked around town to see if there were any people home but found none. He looked towards the mayor's house to find a big group of civilians inside, with the men armed.

"Oi oi Mayor Gumby, its Naruto Namikaze, I'm here to answer your request you sent to Fairy Tail about the bandits," Naruto shouted as he came to the door.

"H-how do I know you are the real Naruto, tell me something the real Naruto knows?!" said an elderly voice.

"You told me one time that when you were younger, you found a huge pocket of diamond in the mines and that you never told a living soul not even your boss except me and kept all the money for yourself, until you were caught red handed two days later," Naruto said in a emotionless voice and luckily only the mayor heard that.

"Okay, I believe you Naruto-kun," said Mayor Gumby as he opened the door for Naruto and let him in.

"So what's going on exactly Gumby-jiji?" Naruto calmly asked the old mayor.

"Well Naruto, a few days ago, a group of mountain bandits attacked our mine and took any valuables from the mine, even now they are still in the mine, and sometimes they would come to town and pick a fight with some of the men and flirt with the women, can you please get rid of them, we want peace in our town once more?!"

"Sure jiji I will take them out for you, plus I don't like scumbags," Naruto said as he turned serious and walked out the door until the mayor called out to him,"Naruto be careful there might be mages!"

"I'll keep an eye out for them, thanks for the tip."

(Out in the mountains where the mines are)

"So these are the towns mineshafts, its no wonder they been attacked so many times," Naruto said as he entered the mine.

After a bit of walking he started to hear voices, "We are rich, we are fricking rich!" said one bandit.

"What are we going to buy, are we going to buy a mansion or maybe buy an entire town with this money?!" said a second one.

"Guys, you know when we split the money, none of us, will get much, only enough to buy a house and pay the mortgage for a few months at most," said a smart and calm one.

"Hm, just the typical bandit, but lets see how many are there, what are their strengths," Naruto said calmly.

"Byakugan!" Naruto said quietly as he activated his eye technique. (AN: Yeah Naruto has the Byakugan!)

As he looked around the mine where he heard the voices he found a group of sixty D-rank bandits and five C-rank mages. There was a bandit near to his spot. He started to think, "Maybe if I can take this guy out and take his place, I could walk around the group and place seals for my Hiraishin and then I could take out these guys all at once."

Naruto neared the one close to him, knocked him out and dragged him away so no one would notice.

He quickly transformed and took the guys spot. One bandit held out his mug of sake, and said, " Hey guys remember that one song called Bink's Sake?"

"Yeah, when I was on my fathers ship, his crew started to sing that song, it was a good one too, he said to sing that song only for celebration," another said.

"Well this is a better than any let's do it!" yelled a disguised Naruto as he grabbed a few shoulders and placed the seals on them.

All of a sudden instruments appeared and started to play and everyone including Naruto started to sing while placing seals on the bandits as he danced about:

Bink's Sake From OnePiece

Top of Form

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are bandits sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud skulls on our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

As the song ended bodies started to fall one by one. "What's going o-," a bandit tried to something but he was knocked out.

Soon all the bandits and mages were knocked out. "So the jobs all done, might as well clean this up and get some spoils, shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he summoned sixty five clones. "Guys search the bodies for any goods, and then after that take the bodies to the town. I'll search the mine for any one left," Naruto said as he left the area and walked further into the mine.

"Well looks like my so called group was taken down by a child, well more money for me, said a calm mysterious voice.

"So you're the leader, I thought this was too easy," said Naruto as he tried to look for a magic signature.

"How do you figure?"

"Who would attack basically the richest mine with a weak ass group such as that. There had to be a leader in the shadows," said Naruto as he had found the mage who turned out to be an A-rank.

"Very smart of you, because you took out my worthless group, I'll give you a quick painless death," said the mage as he appeared on the other side of the mine holding a katana in his hand.

Naruto summoned a katana that had red colored metal and had a black hilt. "Come at me," Naruto said as they both charged at each other.

Clash after clash they struck at each other, exchanging blow for blow as they attacked one another.

"Poison make: Death Scabbard!" the mage said as his sword turned purple with a hint of black. (AN: I know I'm terrible at fight scenes)

"Ittoryu: Blood Red Crisis!" Naruto yelled out as he charged at the mage.

The mage was surprised at the blonds speed, he never saw it coming his arm was chopped off. "You bas-tard!" the mage yelled in exhaustion as blood left his system.

"You were a worthy opponent but this is where I end it," Naruto as he chopped at the mages neck knocking him out. Naruto then fell down on his back in exhaustion. "Wow, I never had a fight like this in a long time."

THE END

I hope you like this story there wasn't much in the fight but I'm new so yeah.

Plz review and give me ideas if you want

Ja ne to the people that loved me.


	8. Chapter 7: Have A Nice Day

**Yohohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka bloodyhound17 at your service.**

**So yeah here are some explanations: Naruto is a swordsman and can use only two blades at once. Naruto now does have a doujutsu courtesy of Kurama, he now has the Byakugan but doesn't know the techniques that go along with it.**

**So yeah read this story and weep about it.**

_The Sage Of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 7: Have a Nice Day_

Naruto and his clones have brought the sixty bandits and the six mages to the town of Rush Hour tied up by chakra bound ropes. Naruto then dropped them off at the mayor's office. They gave him 10,000 extra jewels for the A-rank mage, which led to a payment of 25,000 jewels total. Also Naruto was able to get the cash and other valuables off the bandits and the mages, which led to another total of 75,000 jewels from the criminals. Now Naruto had a total of 100,000 jewels from the mission, this was a good day for Naruto.

Naruto also saved the discarded arm for Kurama to eat since he fell asleep before the battle and missed everything. "Thanks Naruto!" Kurama said as Naruto tossed him the bloody arm.

As Naruto left the mining town he used Hiraishin to appear outside of Magnolia. Naruto walked around the town looking for anything interesting, He was able to find a building material shop. _"Maybe with the material I can buy I can build myself an underwater house,"_ Naruto thinks as he smirks at the idea of an underwater house.

"But I can't build it in the water, I guess I have to build on land in secret, hmm this is secret," Naruto said as he thought back on the idea and plans.

Naruto entered the store and started to look around. Naruto only had about 200,000 jewels in his pocket so he had to be wise on the material he would take.

"Sir, Can I help you?" said a random employee.

"Yes, you can, can you recommend the best material used for building a house?" Naruto asked the worker.

"Hmm, lets see, bricks are good to make a sturdy house and fiber glass so your windows don't break easily, and I also suggest wood beams for the inside ceiling and a carpet floor to make it more comfy and etc.," the worker suggests. (AN: I'm not going to explain how to build a house and all the materials it needs!)

"And how much will that be?" Naruto asks with worry.

The work starts to punch numbers into his calculator. "That will be about 1,000,000 jewels for the material."

Naruto's widened at the number. How was he supposed to pay this? "Can I put these on layaway?" Naruto said nervously.

"Sure, but you have to put in some money now, and every month to come."

"Okay because I got 200,000 jewels with me right now, here," Naruto says as he held out his hand which held a few bundles of bills.

"Okay before we do that we need to do some paperwork come with me," the worker said as he led Naruto to his office and signed the paperwork so every month he would pay some jewels.

"Okay have a nice day Mr. Uzumaki and come again," the worker said as Naruto walked towards the guild.

(At The Guild)

Naruto enters the guild to see Erza and Mira fighting, and Gray and Natsu fighting as well. Naruto then sees Levy and Cana at a nearby table and walks up to them. "Hey Levy-chan, Cana-chan!" Naruto shouts to them.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" both shout back as Naruto arrived at the table.

"So how's this place been doing with out me being here?" Naruto asks the two girls.

"You know same old same old, Erza and Mira been fighting a lot in the past two hours you were gone," Levy said as she looked at the two fighting.

"And since Erza is fighting Mira, no one is stopping Natsu and Gray from fighting," Cana said as she looked at the two boys fighting creating a cloud of dust that surrounded them.

"I guess I'll deal with Natsu and Gray," Naruto said as he created a clone that walked towards the pair of boys fighting.

"Oi Natsu, Gray," Naruto's clone called out.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to listen to Naruto. "Do you guys wanna race?"

"I bet I'll beat both you and Gray!" Natsu said with confidence.

"Yeah right pyro, you're too slow for me," Gray scoffed.

"Anyway the first to get to Era wins and the rules are: that you can't use any forms of transportation except your feet and you can't use magic," Naruto clone said as he raced off.

"Hey come back here!" both Gray and Natsu yelled as they too raced off.

"Well that was easy enough, now about those two," Naruto said as he finally came up with an idea to get rid of Erza and Mira.

"Oi Mira-chan, Erza-chan, I heard they were giving away free chocolate cake and strawberry short cake at the bakery in Clover town," Naruto shouted out as Mira and Erza stopped fighting and ran out the door leaving a cloud of dust behind.

After the dust settles everyone in the guild starts to laugh at the oblivious young members of the guild.

"Okay now that's settled where's Maka-jiji?" Naruto asked after the laughing settled.

"He left to meet a friend," Levy said as she and Cana giggled at their master's nickname.

"Okay, I guess I'll do some missions," Naruto said as he waved goodbye to the two girls.

Naruto went up to the mission board to see if there were any more C-rank missions, and turns out there was ten left all in the range from 15,000-25,000 jewels, some either dealing with bandits, escort, protecting merchants. Naruto grabbed all ten requests and told Macao about it and left after confirmation. (All Macao did was check the rank and let him go and he only looked at the top)

As Naruto left the guild he created nine clones and handed them nine of the requests and they used Hiraishin to get to their destinations. Naruto just walked through Magnolia since there was a mission here. His mission was to get rid of some loan sharks for some restaurant.

A Naruto reached the restaurant two clones already came to him to drop off the payment. The restaurant he was to help was called "The MidNight Special," they specialized in dinner theater, delivery, they also had a bar with wine from every city in Fiore and had the best desserts in Magnolia. They also had a eating challenge called the MidNight Challenge, you would come to the restaurant at midnight and ask for the special. The challenge included drinking a bottle of wine from every city, eat two meals from the oversized menu section and their finest dessert the "MidNight Crime." It was a sundae consisting of five scoops of pure white vanilla ice cream and five scoops of a pure black ice cream and only the chef that made it knows what flavor it is. On top of the ice cream sundae was a swirl of whip cream covered in a orange sherbet puree. Only five out of two hundred had completed this challenge within the time limit of one hour.

"So this is the place," Naruto said as he walked up o restaurant to see a neon light sign saying "The MidNight Special." It had purple walls on the outside. You could say it was a theater.

"Oi, oi someone call for a guild?!" Naruto said calmly as he walks in.

"Oh hello my names Mia, and I'm the one that sent the request," said Mia who came from the kitchen who looked around 16 years old.

"I'm from Fairy Tail," Naruto said showing his guild mark. "My names Naruto Namikaze, I heard about a loan shark problem."

"Yeah, my father went out of town for something and the loan sharks told me that they need some early payment, but I don't have the money yet," Mia said looking to the ground.

"Okay, I got an idea, come here," Naruto said as he began to explain the plan to the teen.

(A few hours later)

Mia was at the sink cleaning dishes, when she was grabbed from behind, a hand on her mouth and a knife at her throat.

"Do you have the money Mia-chan?" the man behind her said sadistically.

"N-no, not yet, my father went out of town to get your money," Mia said with a scared voice.

"Well I guess you would do as payment," the man said licking his lips.

He and his men took Mia by the arms and dragged her out of the restaurant out into the empty streets of Magnolia and dragged her out of Magnolia. (AN: The restaurant is near the edge of Magnolia.)

They finally came to a small camp site, that had three small tents that could probably fit about three people each, and there was one big tent, probably where the boss was.

Mia was led to the big tent and was forced onto her knees. "Boss she wasn't able to pay the right amount but this is what we got."

"She will be enough, she is very lovely," the boss said as he caressed her chin and cheek.

He quickly ripped off Mia's shirt to see multiple tags all over her front, with a sizzling sound coming from it. "W-w-what the!?"

"Sayonara bastard!" Mia said with a smirk as the tags began to glow.

**BOOM!**

The End

Going OUT with a bang!

How was that? Plz review give ideas for intros, off-story dialogue, and ideas for the story as well as ideas for missions.

JA NE TO MY BLOODBROTHERS

GOODBYE TO THE BLOOD UNION


	9. Chapter 8: Happy 'n' Love part 1

Hey guys I don't feel like doing my usual intro so on with the show. Or I will suck your blood dry. Vampire Reference!

I give story credit to SoulCreweReaper (I think) since he gave me inspiration for this story.

I give up on the year you figure it out, because I lost track and already lost previous documents on it so I'm bumrushin it.

_The Sage Of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 8: Happy 'n' Love Part 1_

**BOOM!**

Everyone in Magnolia could see a mushroom shaped cloud forming outside the city, like after an explosion, it was big as heck.

(Fairy Tail Guild)

Mirajane and the Take Over group were coming towards Magnolia until the ground shakes, and hears a huge explosion and see a huge mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Snap, come on guys lets see what's going on," Mirajane shouts at her team as she began to run towards the explosion.

(At the bandit camp)

"What the heck happened here?" Mirajane yells as she and her siblings come to the camp to see random bodies scattered about with one blond boy at the middle of it. She walked closer to the body to see if she can identify it, then…

"Snap, Naruto!" Mirajane finally noticed it was the new blond from the guild as she ran up to him as she saw his shirt was torn apart and a chunk of him blown off his side.

"Damn it Naruto! What did you do?! Wake up you idiot!" Mirajane yelled as she began to tear up and shook his body.

"Goddamn it Naruto, don't die on me!" Mirajane cried as more tears came down her face.

"H-Hey M-Mira-chan, what are you looking at?" Naruto said weakly as he woke up.

'What I'm looking at? What I'm looking at?! What I'm looking at is my friend who blew off a chunk of himself!" Mirajane said with confusion and concern.

"What are you talking about Mira-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Do you not se-" Mirajane stopped talking as Naruto went poof

"What the?" Mirajane questioned as she felt several presences around her and her group.

Mirajane looked around to see about ten bandits and five dark mages.

"Where did Naruto-man go?" Elfman asked as he had his back to his older sister.

"I don't know, he went up in a puff of smoke," Mirajane said as she got her magic ready.

"Well I hope he's alright, because we are totally outnumbered," Lisanna said as she turned into a bunny ready to stomp on some.

"Boys get them for ruining our fun!" said a tall man who got up from some rubble. The bandits and mages charged at the trio who were ready for anything.

The bandits started to charge the take over trio who were standing side by side and were about to attack until several knifes came out of nowhere and struck at the ground in front of the bandits. The knifes had tags hanging from the donut hole of the handles and you can see a faint spark.

"Oh, no," Mira said as she seen those knifes before while sparing with Naruto. "Guys get down!" Mirajane yells as she pushes her brother and sister down to avoid the explosion that came a second later. The explosion blew away the bandits, injuring them beyond fixture.

"Are you guys okay?" said a calm familiar voice from the smoke.

As soon the smoke cleared a blond boy was revealed. "Naruto!" Mirajane cried as she ran over to the blond and hugged the life out of him. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were dead."

"Do you believe so little of me Mira-chan," Naruto said as he hugged back.

Mira then noticed the position she was in, she blushed and quickly moved away. "I-I'm glad you are okay." Mira looked back at Naruto to see a smile with blood dripping from his mouth she then looked down to see a tip of a blade at the blonds stomach.

"Oh no Naruto!" Mira gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Naruto-man behind you!" Elfman warned as everyone except Naruto saw a tall man behind Naruto holding the blade.

"That's payback bastard, for everything you did!" said the man as he took out the blade.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Naruto asked surprisingly as he turned around to see the bandit leader.

Everyone was surprised that Naruto was stabbed and was still standing.

"How the hell are you standing?!" the man said as he continued to stab the boy's stomach and stopped after a few seconds.

Naruto then lifted his torn shirt to reveal his stab wounds healing leaving nothing, not even a scar. "I have a greater healing factor than any," Naruto said calmly as he stabbed a kunai at the mans lung.

"Your knights in shining armor will come soon, come on guys to the guild we go," Naruto said as he began to walk towards the town.

The siblings were shocked at Naruto's gruesome end that he gave the large man.

"Stop right there Naruto!" Mirajane demanded the blond as he stopped and turned around in confusion.

"What's wrong Mira-chan?"

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Mira said as she pounded Naruto's head and hugged him afterwards.

(Several months later)

Several months after that mission Mira and Naruto gotten close, well close as in friendly close. Now Naruto is 11 years old.

"Naruto fight me!"

It started as a normal day: fights in the guild, Natsu demanding fights from Naruto, drinking contests, Gray and Natsu fighting each other, Erza and Mira fighting…over Naruto?!

"Get away from my Naruto-kun you hussy!" Mira yelled as her hands pushed against Erza's.

"Naruto doesn't deserve a flat-chested bimbo such as you!" Erza shouted as she tried to make a comeback.

"So you are calling me attractive, I'm flattered," Mira said in an attractive voice.

"Damn you!" Erza said angrily.

While all this was happening Naruto was talking to Levy about seals or to her its runes. Even though the blond was a war veteran, he was still stupid the day he was born when it came to love or someone having a crush on him, he was completely clueless.

"So instead of slowly writing your runes in battle, making you vulnerable to attacks, why not make seals on strips of paper before hand and add magic to it during battle, that's a bit quicker don't you think," Naruto said intelligently.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that, let me try!" said the little Levy.

"Okay here is some sealing paper do it carefully though," Naruto said with caution.

Little Levy started to write down the word for fire and stuck it to the table and pushed magic through the seal and the table caught on fire. Levy started to panic, while Naruto quickly took a seal that had the kanji for water and pushed chakra through it and water came out calming the flames, Levy was relieved.

"Sorry Naruto, I guess I was too excited to try this out, heh," Levy said in an embarrassed tone.

"Its okay Levy, but make sure to be careful," Naruto said with concern as the blue haired girl nodded her head in understanding.

As Naruto was about to get up, Mira and Erza were in a tussle which created a cloud of dust around the two and soon enough Naruto was absorbed into the thrill of it, getting punched kicked and it was all an accident. As soon as the dust settled Mira and Erza were standing over a knocked out Naruto. Both looked down at Naruto to see swirls in his eyes. "Why you punch me Sakura-chan?' Naruto said in a daze.

"See what you did you red head freak, because of you Naru-kun is hurt!" Mira shouted out at Erza.

"Me, look what you did, you flat-chest bimbo!" Erza shouted her worst comeback.

"Again with the flattering, you know it's not going to work on me, so let me get Naru-kun to the infirmary," Mira said as she picked up the dazed Naruto bridle style and walked away.

"Hey, come back Mirajane I'm not done with you!" Erza said as she tried to follow the two until she got absorbed into Natsu and Grey's fight.

(The Infirmary)

Mira got to the infirmary and placed Naruto onto the bed and sat down next to him.

"_Its just too hard to resist maybe one kiss won't hurt,"_ Mira thought to herself as she stared at Naruto's lips. She reached Naruto, just a few inches from his face, until Naruto began to stir she quickly moved away,

"Uhhg… Mira-chan what happened, I feel like I was ran over by a stampede of Vulcan," Naruto said as he rubbed his temples.

"You were mixed up into Natsu and Grey's fight, and now you are in the infirmary," Mira said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll talk to those two later," Naruto said as he laid back down feeling sore.

(Timeskip)

"Stupid Erza, stupid Grey, stupid Naruto, stupid Mirajane, I'll get back at them sometime Natsu said as he was continuously beating on a tree that had four drawn faces tied to it.

After one final punch the tree shook violently and a egg came crashing down on Natsu's head.

(Fairy Tail Guild)

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted which caused everyone to look over at him as Natsu made his way to the guild.

"Where the heck did you find that Natsu?" Old man Makarov asked from his spot on the bar.

"I found it in the East Forest," Natsu said as he stared at the egg.

"The East Forest?" Makarov muttered while Naruto made his way over the Natsu and the egg.

"That's quite the egg you have their Natsu. How did you find it?" Naruto asked, intrigued by the giant egg Natsu had in his hands.

"I was punching a tree when it just fell out of it and crashed onto my head," Natsu groaned as he had phantom pains from earlier.

THE END

This is only the first part of this chapter and thanks for waiting. Story production might slow down due to school, and I am a freshman, yeah for me. At least I didn't get lost well actually I did a few times.

Polls and pictures wont come for a while so yeah

Ja ne


End file.
